Brand New World
by uruturamanzenith
Summary: After accepting a deal with, quite possibly, the Devil himself, Jason Schneider is whisked away to a hauntingly familiar world, where grand adventure and unimaginable perils await, and all at the whim of his imagination
1. Chapter 1

Brand New World

Chapter  
1

Late again. He lived so close, yet he was going to be late again. He pumped the pedals of his bike with all he could, the muscles in his thighs beginning to burn  
as the wind blew against him when he rode the slope of the sidewalk  
upward, cars driving past without effort. His backpack was weighted  
down with a laptop and books. The traffic light turned green as he  
made the top of the slope and he rode onward, riding the slope gently  
downward and feeling the ease in his legs. The campus began to swell  
as he pedaled closer. The sidewalk ended and he went onto the stretch  
of road bordered by a thick white line, the lane reserved from the  
passing cars, and turned with the road towards the college. As the  
road led to the parking lot, he turned his bike onto a cement pathway  
that led through the campus. The library, buildings, cafeteria and  
recreation building idled past as he headed towards the campus  
center. The bicycle rack near the glass doors already had a couple  
bikes on it, and he needed a few moments to put the lock and chain on  
his "This is what happens when you decide to sleep in,"  
came the familiar voice. He looked up and saw a young woman, no older  
than he was, standing next to him as he locked the bike in place.  
Pointed ears perched at the top of her head and her visage was  
lupine-like in appearance, face covered in soft gray fur with white.  
A small black nose perched itself a the end of her snout as she  
looked down it with smiling sapphires.

"Sorry, I didn't  
know my conscience was in charge of keeping track of time, Tasha,"  
he replied sourly. The girl pouted.

"Then wake up on  
time, so I won't have to chastise you." The boy didn't reply as  
he almost jogged through the building to the other exit and to the  
building on the other side. He saw the wolf girl waiting for him on  
the other side of the glass doors and walked next to him. "At  
least today has only one class,"

"Thank Christ,"  
the boy muttered.

"Yes, your scheduled  
nap time will not be interrupted today," Tasha teased. As he  
reached the doors of the building, he looked beside him to see the  
wolf girl gone, per usual. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked  
into the building. He walked past the glass case and saw the trophies  
within it, but focused more on his reflection. His skin was white  
underneath his white jacket and black shirt with a large skull. His  
blonde hair was curly and unruly as he straightened his shirt over  
his build. He was big, but had hardly any fat on him, most of it  
being muscle. He dashed down the hall and up the steps towards the  
second floor, twisting the maze-like hallway to the class room. He  
entered and looked up at the clock, and saw he was only a couple  
minutes late, the teacher just now giving roll.

"Jason?"

"Here," the  
boy replied, taking a seat at one of the tables near the back.

"Well that's lucky,"  
Tasha said in the seat next to him.

"Who knew?"

"I certainly did,"

"Did not,"  
Jason whispered harshly, trying to keep quiet. If one were to look,  
they would see a man arguing with no one. He does not know when she  
came to be, perhaps as early as when he was born, but he felt Tasha,  
the wolf girl he had known for years, had been with him for at least  
as long, but only recently had taken shape for him. He knew her to be  
a part of himself, maybe the part that dwells in everyone when they  
imagine that perfect someone, their soul mate. She had been with him  
in different forms, not just as a wolf; his first high school crush,  
some pics of girls, human and furry, till he decided to make a more  
permanent form for her. She doesn't seem to mind much, if at all. In  
fact, she seems to enjoy teasing him with it. While the teacher was  
jotting down formulas and notes, Jason looked to where Sam was, but  
saw her gone. He then looked up and saw Tasha standing at the front  
of the class room, the rest of the class, all five of them, unaware  
of her. She had a smile on as she teasingly pulled at her clothes  
before stripping. She pulled her shirt off first, her bust concealed  
in a bra as she tugged at the cups softly as she licked her lips. The  
teacher passed in front of her, inches from touching her, to write  
on a different place on the board as he explained the problem. When  
he passed from her, Jason saw her bra was gone, and her breasts  
hidden behind her arm as she held the bra in an outstretched hand in  
front of her, dropping the pink garment to the floor. Jason's mouth  
twitched at the corner as he saw this, her arms covering her chest.  
He was about to object, but not vocally. He knew better than that.  
 _'What do you think you're doing?!'_ he  
thought harshly.

"Just  
getting more comfortable," Tasha replied, sitting on a table  
where a female student sat, swinging her shapely legs over her head  
as she jotted down notes. Tasha raised her legs up in plain view, her  
shorts stopping at her thighs, her stockings covering the rest as she  
removed her shoes with her feet. With a smile, she began to play with  
her stockings, pulling them down to reveal shapely legs in soft gray  
fur. She dropped them on the table, right next to the student.

 _'Why are you doing  
this?'_

"Because  
you rejected me last night!" Tasha replied.

 _'I fell asleep!'_

"But  
you promised."

 _'You know that I have  
to take those sleeping pills if I want to get a full night's sleep,'_

"No  
you don't! And that's no excuse for ignoring me!" Her arms fell  
from her chest, her breasts in full view. "So now, I'll have to  
punish you." Jason ground his teeth as he tried to ignore her  
and jot down what was on the blackboard. However, when he looked up,  
he saw Tasha stood in front of him, blocking his view.

 _'Sam, I'm  
giving you one chance to stop this before I imagine something  
horrible.'_ Tasha laughed.

"You  
and what army?" Jason smiled as he slowly looked up, his eyes  
glinting evilly. Tasha lost her smile at the sight.

 _'Oh no, not  
army,' _he thought darkly.  
 _'Tentacles!'_ From the  
floor came several, gray colored tendrils. Tasha backed away in  
shock, but they wrapped around her, dragging her to one side of the  
classroom, out of Jason's view of the blackboard as the tendrils  
started their work on her. Some entered her shorts and she shrieked  
wildly while others held her arms back as they forced her to her  
knees. He heard her shrieks turned to moans as he looked over and saw  
the tentacles had pulled her shorts and panties down past her pelvis  
and two had entered her slit while another teased her clit. Two more  
rubbed and teased her breasts, the nipples poking out from under her  
fur. She was blushing madly, her mouth hung open as the tendrils in  
her slit began to undulate and pulse, making her clench. Jason  
chuckled lightly as he felt himself harden under the table.

"Ja...Jason...please..."  
she whimpered, between moans and gasps. He looked over to her, and  
lightly nodded. The tentacles were gone, and Tasha was fully clothed.  
She felt her body and found it as though she had never been touched.  
She looked at him with angry eyes. "You know how I _hate  
_ that!" she raged, standing  
up with trembling fists. "You know that it's like raping  
someone when you do that?!"

 _'Then don't  
tempt me,'_ he replied. The  
teacher went out and was handing out worksheets. Jason jotted down  
answers and steps as Tasha fumed and vanished. After a while, the  
teacher dismissed the class and Jason put the worksheet in his bag.  
Walking out the door, he found then she wolf leaning against the wall  
next to the stairwell. He walked to her but she brushed him off and  
vanished again. He knew that when she got this angry, and willful,  
she's sometimes able to resist his influence. He felt a little  
sadness tugging at his heart. He never intended to hurt her feelings  
like that. _'Her feelings,'_ he  
thought. He smiled a bit, despite himself. He walked down the steps,  
and out the door. He walked into the campus center and into the main  
hall, where the door to the theater to the right of him, and the rest  
of the large room with chairs, benches and tables filled the rest.  
Walking down, he found his preferred spot, undisturbed. Cushioned  
long seats with coffee tables between them filled up one part of the  
room. He saw a couple students drawn out on them, sound asleep, as he  
would like to be. He set his backpack, a  
camouflaged-color thing that had seen better days, next to the seat  
and sat down at the seat. He closed his eyes, his mind drifting. In  
his mind's eye, he saw Tasha, facing away from him. He reached out to  
her, touching her shoulder. The she wolf let out a small pouting  
grunt and pulled away from him. _"Tasha, come on. You  
know I was just having a little fun."_

" _No  
you weren't! You were taking advantage of me, again!"_

" _I'm  
sorry, but I had to do something to get you to stop! Doing stuff like  
that is very distracting."_

" _I was  
just trying to get you to pay a little attention to me," _she  
sniffed.

" _All  
this for a night when I fell asleep?"_

" _It's  
more than just that. Lately, you seem to be distant."_

" _I  
know, and I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry,  
sorry, sorry! That's all you ever say, but you hardly mean it!"_

" _I do  
mean it! It's not my fault I have a mountain of homework waiting for  
me! I still have to write that poetry reaction for Creative Writing,  
study for a test in History, finish both this worksheet, and the work  
sheet he gave us yesterday, for Math, and study up on my Greek Gods  
and Goddesses for Mythology! And you knew, you _knew _,  
that there would be times when I can't put all my focus on you alone.  
In fact, you even supported me." _The  
she wolf shuddered and it looked like she was crying as she still  
didn't face him.

" _OK,  
alright. You're right"_

" _And,  
when we get home, I'll, uh..." _Her  
ears perked up and she looked at him. Parts of her facial fur looked  
a little damp, especially around her eyes.

" _What?"_

" _Well,  
you know,"_

" _Tell  
me."_

" _I'll...give  
you the attention you want." _Tasha  
smiled broadly at his statement, and embraced him with a soft sigh.  
 _"Happy now?"_

" _Much,"  
_ she squeezed him in response.  
Jason let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, then opened them again.  
He grabbed his bag, shouldered the straps and left.

Jason  
began life as any other person, born to parents and raised by his  
family, the first of three boys. Only, being born to the military was  
a little different. His father, being in the United States Air Force,  
had to be moved around from base to base, sometimes overseas, and  
that is where Jason's trip around the world began, starting from  
Arkansas, to Japan where he spent half of his childhood, then to  
Alaska, the Dakotas, and finally back to Alaska, where his father  
retired. However, his mother, unhappy with her life, decided to leave  
and try to find a better one for herself, leaving the father alone to  
raise the boy. He tried, but it was getting harder as they grew up.  
Even though is father remarried,  
Jason never fully accepted his step mom into the family, no matter  
how hard they both tried, and wondered if it was really his fault  
that she left. It was something that haunted him ever since he left,  
and has never admitted it to anyone. And it was then, after years of  
wondering, he got his first letter from his mother. She had waited  
till he was old enough so he could tell her why she left, how it  
wasn't his fault, and that she had a new family of her own that he  
could visit. Furiously, Jason tore up the letter and left without  
looking back. After high school, he entered the army as an armored  
crew member, which won him praise from his family, especially his  
father, who thought he would never understand his son. Serving for  
four years, having a tour in Afghanistan and Iraq under his belt, he  
left the service and entered college, where he hopes to make it as a  
writer. All he had with him were his belongings, college benefits  
and a loan from his father, and Tasha.

It  
was starting to get warm, traces of winter still chilling the air,  
but lessening in its hold. As he pedaled down the sidewalk, the sun  
rising to its peak, he saw a man with a hat standing in front of a  
fence. He passed by him without looking at him, but noted through his  
peripheral that he was wearing a jacket, jeans, and a cap. His face  
was always hidden by the bill, but he noted the upwards turn of a  
smile. When he stopped to look at him, he was gone, and striking it  
from thought, Jason pedaled on, not far  
from the house he rented. It was pale blue and small, the pain  
peeling off of it in some places. A brick chimney jutted from the  
roof, the base heading towards the ground. The shingled roof had  
pieces missing and falling off, the lawn littered with trash from  
other people, and even cars parked next to it and the fence to avoid  
cluttering up the small road. He pedaled into the open gate and  
stopped in front of the steps, picking up the bike and carrying it up  
to to lean against the house as he fished his house key from his  
wallet. Opening the door, he was greeted with a coolness from within,  
despite the efforts of the space heaters in the house to try and warm  
the place. Wheeling his bike inside, he guided it past the small  
living room with a single chair and entertainment center with a flat  
TV and game consoles, while there was a dresser behind with movies  
lined up in a row. He wheeled the bike into the small dining room,  
and made it to lean against the wall. Setting his bag down next to  
it, he looked up and saw Tasha standing in front of him. The door to  
the bedroom was open, and he followed her into it, closing the door  
behind him. She had vanished again, leaving him alone in the small  
room with nothing but a suitcase, two duffel bags, and a small  
mattress with covers, pillows and a blanket. He lied down on the bed,  
and closed his eyes, his mind drifting. In his mind's eye, he saw her  
coming to him, and when he opened them, he saw her sitting on his  
bed. With a playful growl, he lunged forward and grabbed the she wolf  
in a loving embrace as she giggled and both fell onto the bed. Tasha  
was atop him, but fell into his arms again when he sat up, looking up  
him as she placed her hands on either side of his face. The human  
leaned down, and kissed her lips softly. He gently fell onto the bed,  
lying on his side as Tasha lied on her back, looking up at him  
longingly. As they kissed, Jason's hand traveled downward, lightly  
brushing past her breasts, tickling her exposed belly, and resting  
between her legs. He rubbed her pelvis, then his hand went into her  
shorts, rubbing her panties underneath and feeling her heat grow.  
Tasha moaned and whimpered as Jason kissed her neck. "This will  
always be yours," she moaned.

"Just  
like I always will be," Jason replied into her ear softly.  
Tasha moaned again, kissing and nipping her ear as she held it in her  
teeth. Her could feel her body tense from his touch, and tremble as  
his lips traveled the same way as his hand. Starting from the neck,  
then going down to the chest, past her ribs and pausing to tease her  
exposed navel with his tongue, a whimpering sound escaping her  
throat, till finally he stopped at her shorts. Undoing them, he  
gently pulled them down and kissed her pink panties. A shuddering  
whine sounded from her as her body quivered from his attentions to  
her sex. He pulled her panties down and nipped her inner thighs, her  
legs spreading for her, feet raised off the bed. He nipped closer and  
closer to the folds of her slit, and each one made her whimper more.  
A shuddering gasp tore through her when he pulled on one of the folds  
gently with his teeth before teasing the entrance with his tongue.  
Tasha felt her body tremble and her hips move from his tongue  
entering her most holy of places, the tip touching that forbidden  
spot. Her whines turned to gasps, her moans to short cries. Her hands  
went to her chest as she squeezed her breasts as hard as she could as  
she felt his hands around her waist, holding her firmly in place. She  
couldn't move away, no matter how much she tried. Jason saw her slit  
grow wetter and wetter from his tongue in her slit, and moved it out  
to tease her swollen clit. He nibbled the nub above the entrance to  
her sex, making her cry out even more, her thrusting actions  
increasing. He sucked upon her nub and her body arched. He went back  
to her slit and tasted her sweet essence again, teasing her forbidden  
spot.

"Jason...Jason..."  
she whimpered in between gasps. He sucked upon her folds, then pulled  
out to insert a couple of his fingers in her, finding that spot while  
his mouth teased her clit again. With a cry, her body arched again,  
shuddering, as her pelvis thrusts against his hand as hard as she  
could, her essence almost pouring onto him. A shuddering moan rocked  
her body as he went up to lie next to her. He nuzzled into her neck  
and kissed her. Her hands went around to her back as she looked up  
with half-lidded eyes, her face blushing madly. He worked his pants  
off and pulled his shirt over his head as he hiked Tasha's shirt up,  
exposing her breasts. He suckled on one of the nipples, gently  
pulling on it with his teeth before going to the other one and  
teasing it with his tongue. She felt his desire, and positioned  
herself underneath him, her legs open before him and weakly rubbed  
against his already throbbing shaft with her drenched slit. He looked  
up and saw her face. Her ears were back, her eyes were cast down, a  
look of total submission. He  
lifted her face up to make her eyes meet with his, and he smiled  
warmly at her, kissing her lips softly, as he had done a thousand  
times past. She felt his desires again, and smiled back, her hands  
going to caress his face and neck. He entered her, softly and gently,  
his shaft filling her up as she moaned with her eyes closing. He  
pulled out and added a little more thrust, over and over and over  
till he had a steady rhythm in her. He felt her clench as hard as she  
could at first, but, due to her last orgasm, her muscles could only  
clench for so long till they eventually relaxed. He found himself  
feeling the entrance to her womb, the tip almost entering. Her hands  
fell from his shoulders as she moaned and keened softly. She tried to  
hold onto him, but her body wouldn't obey her, and his shaft entered  
her freely. Her legs tried to stay raised, but fell to rest behind  
his knees. She felt one of his hands massage her thigh as he thrust  
into her, a whimpering sigh in her throat. He buried his face in her  
neck, kissing and nipping as he nuzzled into her. She felt his urge,  
his need, to unload in her, and the only thing that would let him  
would be for her to let go again. She imagined his seed, warm and  
full of life, entering her womb and filling her with the promise of  
life. The thought made her body turn hot, her hips thrusting against  
his as her body longed for him. Her slit burned like a furnace,  
hungry for his seed, and she could feel Jason was nearing his end  
with her. He slowed, only to thrust as hard as he could, the tip  
entering her womb. She thought of it, and thought of it expelling his  
white stuff into her. The thought sent her over the edge, and made  
her orgasm again. With a shuddering cry, she held onto him as if for  
dear life, while he reached his own climax. He felt himself erupt  
into her, his unending flow filling her womb. He cried out her name  
as he reared up, then finally, when she stopped thrusting against his  
shaft and was starting to relax, he lowered himself gently onto her.  
His arms went about her waist and back, his face met hers and their  
lips locked, his nose nuzzled against hers. He saw that she was  
drifting off, and whispered into her ear "I love you,"  
before she closed her eyes and snuggled against him. Jason did the  
same, and when he opened them again, he saw he was fully clothed,  
except his pants were undone and his belt was unfastened, and the  
sheets were stained again. With a sigh, he picked himself up, redid  
his pants and went out the door. He had plans for the weekend, and he  
needed to see to them and soon.

The man stood outside his house, a twisted smile under his cap. Of all  
the others, he would be very promising.


	2. Chapter 2

Brand New World

Chapter 2

The bike ride seemed easier than before. Maybe it was because the breeze was with him this  
time. He pedaled to the convenient store, his backpack already empty.  
He got off the sidewalk and onto the road, cars driving past beside  
him as he rode the bicycle lane. The road gently sloped up and down  
as he rode. He saw the sign and pulled into the parking lot, wheeling  
onto the slope up to the cement sidewalk next to the store. Kicking  
the kickstand down, Jason leaned the bike against the glass front and  
entered the store through the sliding doors. Grabbing a basket, he  
walked through the aisles, getting a couple loaves of bread, heading  
to the dairy section and getting milk and cheese, and grabbing eggs  
and lunch meat next to the dairy, before nabbing a couple of frozen  
pizzas. As he went through the aisles, he thought he saw something,  
and looked to his right. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and walked to  
the checkout. Behind, a man wearing a dress suit and fedora watched  
intently. As Jason checked out, he noticed the man wearing a cap  
outside the store. An old woman passed in front of him, and when the  
checkout man looked up, the man was gone. Jason hopped on the bike  
and kicked the kickstand back and turned the bike around, pedaling  
down the sidewalk and back onto the road. The wind was against him,  
making him pedal harder. "This is why you should get a car,"  
a familiar voice came from behind said. He felt the arms around his  
waist as Tasha nuzzled into his back.

"Cars cost money, you know."

"And what are you saving yours for?"

"None of your business,"

"You forget, _everything_ you think of is my  
business."

"And you'll always remind me of that, won't you?"

"Everyday, love." she kissed his cheek as she snuggled against his back.  
After a half hour, he reached the street with his house and entered  
the driveway. He thought he saw someone by the fence as he went up  
the steps, but when he looked, there was no one. Entering the house,  
he went into the small kitchen and unloaded his backpack on the  
counter before putting the milk, eggs and cheese in the fridge, the  
pizzas in the freezer and the bread in the cabinet. Pulling out his  
iPhone, he checked his email, and saw he had a reply from his  
half-brother, Stephen. Despite having very little contact with his  
mother, just giving her bare details at times, he managed a somewhat  
close relationship with his half brother, knowing that he was  
actually the last son his father ever had with his mother, but she  
wanted to keep that from Stephen.

" _Mom asks if it's alright if I come up for Spring Break, says it would be better if I  
cause you problems for once."_

Jason laughed at that. Stephen always did cause problems at home, and he  
was the only one who truly understood him. Cracking his neck, he  
reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer. Popping the tab, he  
sipped the drink before turning to face the she-wolf. "You do  
know it's only eleven, right?"

"What's your point?"

"Nothing," she strolled out of his way as he walked past the dresser that had  
his movies, and his bible and Book. He reads his Book every night,  
and reads the Bible from time to time, despite his personal beliefs  
in God. sat down on the chair and turned on his TV and PS3, picking  
up where he left off on Ace Combat. He felt her arms around his  
shoulders as she lied her head next to his. "Must be nice to  
not have a care in the world."

"You have a point?" He was in the cockpit of an F-20 Raptor, target  
in his sights as he fired missiles at an enemy craft. Tasha walked  
away as the enemy plane exploded.

"Not really, just that you made a certain promise to a certain someone  
yesterday about studying for a certain test they have on Monday,"  
she smiled wryly as she heard the controller drop to the floor.

"Would have been nice if you reminded me sooner!" Jason complained as  
he rode the bike up the street.

"I figured you'd remember when you got back. At least I reminded you  
before too much time was lost."

"Doesn't matter, I can still make it—WHOAH!" He skidded, almost  
falling off the bike as he stopped just inches short of a man in  
jeans, jacket and a cap. "The fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
Jason demanded angrily. "You know I could have ran you over?!"  
The man didn't reply. He couldn't see his face, just the mouth, and  
it was turned up in a crooked smile. With an angry grunt, he wheeled  
his bike past the man.

"Does  
he know?" Jason stopped and looked back. The man was facing  
him. "Or is he ignorant of what's around him?"

"The  
hell...?"

"I  
know you, Jason Schneider, and I know your companion as well."  
A chill ran down his spine as the man talked.

"How  
the hell do you know my name?"

"I  
know more than just your name. I know the name of your companion as  
well. Tasha Lunas, you named her. The same Tasha that stands beside  
you." Jason felt this instinct to run, but was rooted to the  
spot.

"Jason,  
run!" He looked to his side and saw the she wolf standing next  
to him.

"How  
does he know you?"

"Just  
run, now!"

"I  
mean no harm, Mr. Schneider. I merely present an opportunity."

"How  
can you see her? She's just a fig-, er, a part of me!"

"I  
can see what others can't, and offer what others can't."

"I'm  
not into whatever drugs your peddling."

"You  
misunderstand. I offer no illusions, I offer you an opportunity to  
live possibly a life you far greater than could possibly imagine."

"Yeah,  
I can see you smoke what you sell. I'm gonna be going, now."  
Jason tried to pedal, but couldn't get the bike to move forward.

"A  
world needs help. Are you just going to turn your back on it?"

"The  
world will get along fine without my help."

"Not  
this world. Another world," Jason looked back in annoyance.

"Now  
I know you're insane."

"A  
world filled with high adventure awaits you, one with more excitement  
and grandeur than you could possibly imagine, and it all rests on _you  
_ to save it."

"OK,  
let's say I buy this. Why me? Why do you need _my_ help,  
specifically?"

"When  
you arrive, you will understand."

"I  
still don't trust you."

"I  
didn't ask for your trust. I asked for you to take my hand."

"And  
what happens if I do? You gonna take me back to your place and try to  
take advantage of me?"

"Please,  
I'm above base needs."

"I'll  
bet," Tasha spat as she walked from behind Jason.

"This  
does not concern you, figment," Malachi hissed. "Begone!"  
With a wave of his hand, she vanished as Jason reached for her. When  
he tried to grasp her hand, she was already gone from his fingertips.  
He whirled on Malachi in a rage.

"You  
son of a...!" He lunged, but the man stood his ground and  
held a hand up. Jason was rooted to the spot, unable to move his  
limbs."

"She  
only vanished, like she normally does. Besides, how can one harm that  
is not real?"

"She's  
real to me!" Jason struggled against the restriction, moving a  
step forward with each assertion.

"Your  
persistent, I'll give you that. But it will take more than just  
stubbornness to win."

"Watch  
me!" Jason slowly but surely raised his hands up, crooking them  
claw-like to wrap around his throat.

"Yes, that's what you said to those who said you couldn't do a thing. It  
kept you going, gave you strength. This need to prove yourself kept  
you going. You will need such strength to keep you going."  
Groaning, Jason was finally stopped in place, his hands outstretched.  
"That's better. After all, I need you in one piece."

"Need...me...?" The man waved his hand, and Jason fell to the ground with a solid  
thud. He stood up, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness from the  
exertion, and faced the man again. "Why the hell...do you need  
me?"

"Because of something you possess. Or better yet, _will_ possess."  
He held out his hand to him. "I will not ask you to trust me,  
but I will ask you to accept my offer." Jason looked down at  
his hand, then at his face, or what he could see, since his face was  
covered by the bill of his cap.

"I don't trust people I can't see eye to eye with." Malachi  
smiled, and looked up. Piercing red eyes looked back with the wicked  
smile, almost blood red in color.

"Now we see eye to eye." He grinned, showing pointed teeth. "Will  
you accept my offer?" Jason looked at his hand once more, then  
at his own hand. He grabbed Malachi's hand, his grip cold as ice.  
"GOOD!" A brilliant light filled his eyes, and a loud  
noise, like a trumpet, blared in his ears before Jason lost  
consciousness.

He felt grass under his hands, heard leaves rustling in the breeze, and  
warmth he would feel in the summer. Opening his eyes, Jason saw he  
was looking at the tops of trees softly swaying in the gentle wind.  
He felt sluggish, groggy, and had to push himself to rise to a seated  
position. His head ached and pulsed behind his eyes, making him want  
to rub them. He got up on rubbery legs, and with each step he got  
more and more confident with each step. The ground behind him  
exploded, the tree breaking apart and sending splinters as rock, dirt  
and debris went up and then down. Jason was flung forward and to the  
ground by the force of the explosion, a ringing in his ears as he had  
a sudden flashback; Iraq, two years ago, outside Baghdad as  
insurgents planted IEDs on the roads. He picked himself up, stunned,  
and as the ringing died down, he heard shouting, screaming and  
yelling followed by what he thought was weapons fire. He stopped  
thinking and reacted. He looked and saw the nearest cover by the  
forest line, bolting for the supposed protection. He lunged into the  
tree line, rolling amongst the roots. Peeking from behind the tree,  
he saw dozens of bodies on opposite sides firing at one another. He  
heard the pausing chatter of assault weapons, the singular bang of  
sidearms, even the deafening booms of heavy pieces like rocket  
launchers, followed by massive explosions on either side. It was  
never like this, his experience. He had been in firefights, but not  
like this, not in the open and exposed. He turned, and was met face  
to face with what he thought to be one of the soldiers. He was  
dressed in a black suit with padded, or armored, sections on the  
calves, thighs, rib cage, chest, fore and upper arms and large spiked  
shoulder pads. The helmet was square-shaped with two angular  
protrusions on either side and a single red visor. He felt the eyes  
of the soldier lock with his, and in a second, he whipped his rifle  
up to aim at him, making Jason take a step back in response. The  
soldier babbled something that he couldn't understand, gesturing with  
his rifle. "Yeah, this might come as a shock, but I don't know  
that the fuck you're saying!" Jason replied. An explosion  
boomed nearby, making the alien look over his shoulder, and Jason  
seized the opportunity and lunged at him. Tackling him to the ground,  
he took the rifle from his hands and pointed it at the alien. He  
looked up, hands held up in surrender. Jason just acted, and pressed  
the trigger without thinking. The rifle bucked in his hands, and  
three bursts sounded. Red dots that bled riddled the alien's body as  
he lied in the shaded grass. When he realized what he had done, he  
felt the rifle drop from his hands and he backed up against a tree,  
his body trembling. Everything was happening so fast, he never had  
time to think. Jason looked at the alien, and moved towards it. He  
saw the helmet was askew, and gently pulled it off. What he saw made  
his heart leap; It looked humanoid, but the nose was flat, and had  
white hair bordering on the sides of his face. His mouth bulged  
forward and his forehead sloped. If he didn't know any better, he  
would have sworn he was looking at an ape. "What the hell are  
you?" he asked the corpse. Red blood leaked out of the nose and  
mouth as the eyes looked up blankly. He heard noises, and headed  
further into the woods, shouldering the rifle and looking for what he  
thought were ammo clips. He found the source of the noise, more  
aliens. Three of them circled around one. The three were dressed like  
the one he killed, but the fourth was different. He was dressed in a  
white and emerald uniform, which also had padding in the same areas.  
The helmet was different, more round and a broader visor. He was  
kneeling with his hands behind his head as one of them grabbed the  
rifle that was on the ground and the rest pointed and yelled at him.  
As Jason inched forward, he felt a twig snap, and all three whirled  
to look at him, their weapons also trained on him. One of them  
babbled loudly, but he still did not understand. One of them fired  
and he reacted by ducking and returning fire. The burst hit the one  
to his right and he fell back. The other two fired and he rolled  
forward, shooting and killing the one to his left before coming up on  
the central one. As he was about to pull the trigger, Jason lashed  
out with a swift punch to the alien's face. He was sent flying to the  
ground, unmoving. The alien that was kneeling went to the one that  
Jason had struck and seemed to check him over as he shouldered his  
weapon. He took a step forward, and felt something poke him in the  
back and something speak in an unknown language. From the trees came  
more beings dressed as the captive was. The alien that was captive  
stood up and walked towards him, speaking softly, yet sternly, in an  
alien language. Jason threw down the rifle and simply shrugged. "I—I  
don't know what you're saying," he simply replied. He felt  
something heavy strike him from behind, and his world went dark. The  
alien that was captive stood above him and removed his helmet,  
revealing an orange-furred face with a pointed muzzle, black nose at  
the end and pointed ears. His eyes were a fierce emerald as he  
studied the alien creature before him.

"What are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Brand New World

Chapter  
3

"Tell me doc,  
just what the hell are we dealing with?" A vulpine stood  
next to an avian, a green-feathered parrot with glasses perched on  
his beak and wearing a white lab coat. The vulpine, dressed in a  
different uniform of a vest, green undershirt and flight pants and  
boots, watched as Jason paced around the cell he was pacing in,  
yelling for someone to let him out. "I mean, can we even  
understand him?" Jason went up to the cell window, his  
hands on the glass.

" _I know you can  
hear me, someone let me the hell out of here!"_The  
vulpine looked at the parrot.

"Can  
you understand that?" The parrot was flipping through pages  
from the examinations they did on him. After the battle, they brought  
the alien in for questioning, but one of the soldiers, not realizing  
it, had accidentally shot him in the back of the head. Fortunately,  
he had the rifle on stun, so he was only out for hours. However, the  
scientists took this opportunity to run some examinations on him,  
taking blood samples, scans, the whole shebang.

"Well,  
from what we can tell from the physical we ran, we know that,  
physiologically, he resembles almost every other intelligent life  
that we've come across," he looked up to see Jason pacing  
the cell again. "Four-limbs, fully upright, developed  
cerebral cortex, he's even mammalian, but its his cellular and  
genetic makeup that's really peculiar."

"How  
so?"

"Well,  
the closest living relative we can ascertain from his genes would be  
the Simians,"

"That's  
what I thought. One look at him and I thought he was one of the  
Apes,"

"Except  
he's a little different. His fur does not cover most of his body,  
only on his head, underarms and groin. And even then it's not all the  
same color."

"What  
do you mean?"

"Only  
the fur on top is yellow," the vulpine looked at the parrot  
with a raised eyebrow.

"How  
do you know?" The parrot looked back with a look.

"Trust  
me, we were very thorough in our examinations?." He looked back  
at the alien. "Also, his features are not as flat, he has a  
nose that sticks outwards, and here's something else; his senses are  
not as keen as ours."

"Really?"

"However,  
he makes up for it in different areas."

"What  
do you mean?"

"You  
remember the soldier he knocked unconscious?"

"With  
one punch, yeah," the parrot handed him a file. The vulpine  
read it, looking up at the human, puzzled. "Dead?"

"An  
autopsy of the body showed the skull was caved in where he was  
struck, shards of bone stuck in the brain matter."

"How's  
that possible?"

"Examination  
of his anatomy, his muscular and skeletal structure, showed that his  
bones are five times as durable as ours and his muscles just as  
dense."

"So  
he's several times as strong as us?"

"Probably  
due to the atmospheric and gravitational pressure he's used to."

"But  
where did he come from?" A door was swung open and hit the  
wall, drawing the duo's attention as another scientist almost ran in,  
excited.

"Where  
is he, where is he?!" the scientist, a lemur with big eyes  
and a paunchy gut and almost wagging ring-tail, stopped just short of  
the glass. He put his hands to it, as though he were reaching for the  
alien. "It's more amazing than in the report,"

"If  
you want some alone time, I'm sure Doctor Aeries and I can leave,"  
the vulpine piped in, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll  
have to forgive Dr. Amirs. You see, he claims he's the reason why the  
alien is here."

"What?"

"It's  
true," Dr. Amirs looked up at the vulpine. "I  
brought him here."

"How?"

"Well,  
have you heard about the multi-dimensional theory?"

"The  
what?"

"The  
theory that there are other planes of existence besides our own,  
similar yet different from ours. Each dimension is separated by a  
thin dimensional barrier that prevents one realm from spilling into  
another," Doctor Aries explained.

"And  
we breached it!" Amirs proclaimed. "And _he  
_ is the result!"

"But  
how?"

"Doctor  
Amirs had developed a machine that was intended to be used as a sort  
of window to look past the dimensional barrier and into other worlds,  
but it ended up being a gate way. And the reason why we set up the  
lab on this particular spot is because, according to our calculations  
and projections, a similar world in a similar system in a similar  
dimension would be in the exact orbit as we are now. We decided to  
open that window, and as you can see we got more than we bargained  
for."

"Is  
that why the Venomian Remnant is so intent on taking this system?"

"We  
don't know why they were here, but it would seem that we were wise in  
enlisting your and the military's help."

"Well,  
we're glad we could contribute to science."

"Sarcasm  
aside, we do appreciate it. Without you, we wouldn't even have this  
opportunity."

"So  
what now?"

"Well,  
we're going to try and establish a proper first contact with him,"  
Dr. Amirs's ears twitched and he looked up.

"Oh,  
please tell me I can establish it! My theories and data have gotten  
us this far...!"

"Alright,  
alright. Let's just take a couple hours to prep and get our data  
together. You may stay if you wish, Captain McCloud, to witness  
history in the making."

"Sure,"  
the vulpine shrugged. All three left the room, leaving the human  
alone.

"I  
know you can hear me, now let me out!" Jason pounded on the  
glass wall, but only saw his reflection in it. He knew it was a  
one-way window, just as sure as he knew there were people, or  
something, on the other side. With a heavy sigh, he sat back down on  
the bench, holding his head in his hands. "Where the fuck am  
I?"

"I'd  
say you're in a real tight pickle," he looked up, and he saw  
the man wearing jeans, denim jacket and cap again.

"You!"  
He made a lunge for him but Malachi stepped out of his way.

"Save  
your energy, boy. I ain't the enemy." After hitting the wall,  
he looked back at him with a glare. "And you'll get your  
chance, guaranteed."

"Who  
are you?"

"My  
name, as I said, is Malachi. You must excuse my past demeanor, I  
figured the whole Obi Wan Kenobi approach would get your attention.  
And my business...well, my business is with you."

"Oh  
yeah?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're  
not the first one I brought here," Malachi took off his cap,  
and showed curly blonde hair that reached down his neck. His features  
made him look he was in his late twenties, and his eyes were still  
red. He plopped himself down on the bench, a wide smile on his face,  
his leg folded over the other. "I come and go from place to  
place, picking up guys like you and giving them a taste of what they  
really want. Some people want adventure and excitement, some want  
wealth beyond their wildest dreams, and there's at least one guy, I  
repeat, one guy in every realm, who wants a world filled with  
nothing, but Justin Bieber!" he shuddered at that before  
regaining his composure. "You're next on the list."

"What  
list?! I didn't sign up for anything!"

"Well,  
this is just the sample. I let you experience it for a little while,  
I come back, and we can discuss the, uhm, compensation."

"What,  
my soul?" Malachi laughed, slapping his legs.

"Everyone  
always asks that and it never gets old! No, I don't want your soul.  
What the hell am I gonna do with a soul, put it on display so when I  
decide to have friends over I can show them the collection of the one  
soul I got? No, I want something more...tangible."

"Yeah,  
what?" Malachi shrugged.

"No  
idea, yet. With each person I bring to this place, I get a different  
payment, but they almost always pay."

"What  
if I don't?"

"Then  
I send your ass back to Earth to live out the rest of your miserable  
life, maybe you'll get that dream job in filming and maybe you won't.  
But here, your desires, dreams, wants and needs will be met! I have  
hardly had a dissatisfied customer."

"Oh  
yeah, what about those who were dissatisfied?" Malachi let out  
a small sigh.

"I  
saw this coming. Well, you know how you look deep down yourself and  
you see something different from what you thought you were? Basically  
the same thing happened. I had one guy who was a closet homosexual,  
and didn't even realize it till I showed it to him in this realm."

"So  
what the hell is this place?"

"This  
realm is usually a blank slate, till someone comes around and  
influences it with his own personality, soul, imagination, etc. Like  
I said, some people want wealth, others want adventure, and this  
realm brings it to life."

"What  
are the risks?"

"Well,  
there's always risks. Sometimes a person's desires becomes  
too...strong. What they want becomes a reality that they cannot  
control."

"I  
suppose they never got a refund, right?"

"Ehh...but  
you know danger, though. Mr. Combat Soldier." Malachi gave a  
little fake salute. "Deployed to Iraq and Afghanistan, combat  
duty, awarded for bravery and valor, and almost got a Purple Heart.  
And you loved it, you loved every second of being a soldier. The  
praise, the worship, the ladies! Everyone loves a hero, bra. Here,  
you get to become a hero more than you could even imagine."

"Well  
I can imagine quite a bit."

"Which  
makes it even better." Jason slumped to the floor, considering  
this.

"So,  
what kind of world is this?"

"Ahhh,  
we finally get to the good stuff." Malachi stood up and walked  
around the cell. "We are currently in a solar system that is  
currently undergoing colonization by the Lylat system."

"Lylat  
system?"

"You've  
heard of it, though probably not for a long time at least. It's from  
a game called-"

"Star  
Fox," Jason finished.

"Very  
good. It's about five years after the Lylat War, and the system is,  
well, worse for wear but not unmanageable. However, the top heads  
decided to expand themselves and spread to other systems. This is  
just one system that they've reached. Now, the Venomian Remnant, the  
remains of Andross's once might army, are rebuilding and growing  
strength back on Venom and have also spread out, but in search of  
resources to rebuild and rearm themselves. And that's where you come  
in!"

"Me?"

"The  
scenario plays out as an alien, which is you, has been found on this  
system after they were tampering with inter-dimensional...thingies,  
and brought you here. You will find that you are a little bit  
stronger and faster than most here, and that you are the only human  
amid a galaxy of Furries. But then again, given that little imaginary  
girlfriend of yours, you would probably feel right at home."

"So  
what am I supposed to do?"

"Well  
that would generally be up top you, but first, you are going to have  
to link up with the Star Fox team, and then you are going to have an  
encounter with, let's say a good friend of yours."

"Mine?"

"You'll  
know soon enough." A door opened, and Jason looked to his  
right, and when he looked back at Malachi, he was already gone. He  
looked back at the door, and he saw a lemur dressed in a lab coat  
walking towards him. He had a clip-pad and a small device in hand as  
he walked to the bench and sat down. As Jason looked at him, he could  
swear he got a feeling of...excitement from him. He tapped something  
on the device, something that looked like an iPhone but a third of  
the thickness.

"Entry  
one, now starting first contact with inter-dimensional being.  
Expectations are hopeful, and on a personal note, mom if you get  
this, I did it!" Jason furrowed his brow in puzzlement as  
the lemur spoke and then held the device to him. "What is  
your name?" Jason looked from the device to the lemur.

"The  
fuck did you just say?" The lemur blinked, and brought the  
device back to his mouth.

"Subject  
appears to be trying to communicate, but unable to breach the  
language barrier. Admittedly, this is to be expected, but is  
nonetheless a little disheartening. However, I will stay here and  
record the being's speech and communications. Hopefully we can work  
out a translation." He held the device forward again,  
gesturing for Jason to keep going.

All  
the pieces were coming together. Now they just had to fit the right  
way. In the space between spaces, a void of darkness, Malachi watched  
through a window at Jason, a wicked smile forming. "What have  
you done?" Malachi turned and faced the figure in the white  
suit and fedora. "You broke the rules again, Malachi! You do  
know the penalty for meddling with the divine super powers on  
multiple occasions, don't you?"

"When  
I'm done with him, I won't have to answer to anyone ever again! So  
you can tell your boss that he'd better gear up, 'cause a new hell is  
on the horizon!"

"And  
in the meantime, you can deal with your boss, and explain to him why  
someone so low on the totem pole is screwing around with those that  
are forbidden, including to your kind." Malachi smirked in  
response to the others' words. What would he care, in just a short  
while? The other vanished, probably running back to tattle on him.  
Fine, let him. "I'll deal with you soon, Gabriel."

"Well,  
after hours of getting nowhere, I can safely tell you that I have  
finally gotten somewhere!" Dr. Amirs proclaimed.

"Tell  
us, doctor. We're all excited to know." Dr. Aeries replied.  
McCloud leaned against the wall as the lemur went to a console and  
inserted his PAD into a slot. A holographic keyboard and display  
appeared in front of him as he typed in commands and codes.

"I'm  
taking the different sounds, and possibly words, our visitor recorded  
on my PAD and input them into the computer. It will then translate  
them into words we can understand, and after wards we can download  
the translation data into a microchip and implant it into our new  
friend, allowing us to communicate."

"You  
were in there for hours, how do you know you got anywhere?"  
McCloud asked.

"Only  
one way to find out," Aeries replied.

"OK,  
let's get back to what I was getting at," Malachi replied after  
popping into existence after the lemur was gone.

"What  
the hell was that?! That...whatever it was just jabbered something in  
gibberish while I went on and on!"

"Yeah,  
As I was going to say before we got interrupted, you're currently  
dealing with a little bit of a language barrier for the time being.  
Don't worry, once that monkey-fella comes back with the translation  
chip, everything will be Punky Brewster. But in the meantime, we  
should go over some ground rules."

"Wait,  
you mean there are rules to this supposed realm where everything I  
imagine comes to life?" Jason asked, incredulous.

"Well,  
not everything. But yes, there are certain rules that even you have  
to follow. Don't worry, they're not hard and make sense. First of  
all, do NOT tell them that you know them from a video game. The  
biggest reason for this is because they're not actual living beings,  
they're just physical constructs created from your mind that the  
realm has taken and made into reality. If they find out that they  
came from a game, they'll just wink out of existence."

"OK,  
but you said that the scenario is that I came here from an alternate  
world."

"All  
they're doing, in laymen's terms, is following a programming. They'll  
act and even feel like real people, but they're following a set  
destiny that cannot be changed, even by you."

"But  
happens when they DO find the dimension I did come from? You said  
that this place has a tendency to take something and make it too  
real!"

"Normally  
when that happens, the realm will have several safeguards in place to  
prevent that reality from spilling into yours." Jason groaned  
and held his hand to his head with a groan.

"This  
is just...I'll worry about that later. What else is there?"

"Well  
like I said, these people are following a set destiny, and it would  
be preferable that you do not try alter it."

"If  
I can't alter it, what would be the point?"

"Well  
I'm not saying that you can't try. You _can_ try, you just won't  
be able do anything. And by trying to meddle in their set destiny,  
you might cause irreversible consequences to yourself."

"Like  
what?" Malachi shrugged.

"No  
idea, I just know that most of the time, bad things happen. I've seen  
them but describe it."

"I'll  
take your word for it."

"Good."

"Anything  
else?"

"Yeah,  
one last thing. Don't die."

"Why?"

"If  
you were to die here, for any reason, there's a very good chance that  
you could wind up dead on Earth, too. Just FYI."

"I'll  
keep that in mind."

"Cool.  
In that case, I'll let you do your own thing, and when I come back,  
we can discuss either your payment, or your funeral arrangements,  
however you prefer." Malachi snapped his fingers and he winked  
out of existence again as Jason heard the door open and saw the lemur  
walking back into the room. The human stood up as he saw the syringe  
in he lemur's hand. The alien scientist held up a paw to him, as if  
to try and steady him, speaking softly in his alien language. Jason  
figured that the syringe held the translation chip Malachi had  
mentioned, but the needle made him feel uneasy. With quick movements,  
the lemur jabbed the needle into his neck before Jason had time to  
react. Acting on reflex, he grabbed the lemur's arm and heard his  
scream in pain as he tightened his grip.

"Let  
me go, _please let me go!"_ In shock, Jason released him  
and took a couple steps back, the scientist cradling his broken  
forearm.

"I  
understood you," Jason said, almost under his breath. The lemur  
looked up through tear-stained eyes as he heard the voice, and  
managed a weak smile.

"Yes,  
we can understand one another now. The translation chip is now  
attached to your cerebral cortex and is translating both oral and  
video data that comes in and out so we can both understand one  
another." Regaining his former posture with a wince, he held  
out a paw to Jason. "My name is Doctor Amirs." Jason  
looked at it, then at his own hand before taking the lemur's into his  
own.

"Jason  
Schneider." On the other side of the glass, both McCloud and  
Aries watched the exchange.

"Well,  
chalk one up for the scientists," McCloud replied, his arms  
folded over his chest.

"Indeed,  
Captain McCloud. We are hoping that we could hire you on for longer  
as we properly orientate our visitor."

"In  
that case, I would prefer that we be paid the usual."

"I'll  
talk to your employer."

"Also,  
since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, we might as well  
go by a first-name basis, so just call me Fox."

"Very  
well, and you can call me Walter." Both continued to watch  
Jason and Amirs talk for some time as the human sat down on the bench  
as Amirs went on and on.


	4. Chapter 4

Brand New World

Chapter 4

Above the surface of the planet, three pinpoints glided towards the cloudy atmosphere. The craft angled their trajectory to glide through reentry, their outer hulls glowing red as the pilots within guided their craft, running through the motions as the experience accumulated over years of practice and combat experience went to work. Piercing the atmosphere, one of the pilots led the others down to the surface, wooded land racing underneath him as he set his sights on the small point in front of him. His headset crackled as voices spoke. _"So what do you think Fox is doing down there?"_

" _Probably has something to do with what happened the other day with the Venomian attack."_

" _Just doesn't seem right, Venom attacking this far out."_

" _They're probably getting more desperate. Without a strong leader to guide them, they're taking any chance they can get to attack us."_

" _Well so much for Cornerian Military protection. If they're relying on us, they must be stretched further than General Pepper let on."_

"Alright you two, the base is coming up." the pilot replied to the voices on his intercom. "Let's give the science geeks our codes before they get a little jumpy."

"This is simply amazing!" Professor Amirs burst through the door excitedly, his eyes wide. "You will not believe the breakthrough I made with him!"

"Believe me, we're dying to hear it," McCloud replied, leaning against a table. Doctor Aeries held his PAD, as Amirs had requested.

"Well, I gathered that his name is Jason, he comes from a world called Earth, and he's a 'human' as he calls himself, is currently a student at a college, and served in his nation's military."

"Is that all you got?" McCloud asked.

"Well, what he gave us was pretty extensive, based on what he knew, but I feel we could know more if we used the Rift Window again."

"Rift Window?"

"It's what he named the device that opened the door between our world and his."

"If I can just gaze into his world, we can learn so much more,"

"Or spill his world into ours, or vice versa," Doctor Aeries replied.

"Not if I turned the power down. Last time, I had it up to full. But this time, it will only be at only one fourth the strength. It should be sufficient to just look through." Amirs set out for the door with Aeries behind while Fox lingered, glancing back at the young man behind the one-way glass. It didn't feel right, keeping him locked up like this.

"Would it be alright if I hung back for a bit? I'm expecting a report from my team soon." Aeries looked over his shoulder as Amirs walked past the door.

"It will be alright. Just remember to lock up when you're done." He had a knowing tone as he said this, and followed after Amirs.

So far, the so-called "Greatest Adventure" Malachi had promised has been a bust, Jason thought. He was sitting with his back against the wall, looking up at the fluorescent light in the ceiling when he heard the door next to the glass opened and prepared himself for another bombardment of questions. He saw the vulpine he saved earlier walked in, dressed in a different outfit of a flight jacket, pants, metal boots and a red scarf. A white stripe ran between his pointed ears and his emerald eyes looked sharp and soft all at once. Jason repositioned himself so he sat up straighter as the vulpine walked to him. After a moment of silence, the vulpine looking like he did not know what to do, he cleared his throat and spoke in, what Jason thought, was an authoritative tone: "Hello."

"Hi," he answered back. The vulpine still looked unsure, maybe even somewhat uncomfortable.

"Not quite sure what to say here,"

"Didn't they give you a list of questions to ask me?" Jason asked.

"No, actually. I'm sort of here on my own. I'm not gonna hit you with a thousand questions all at once."

"Oh, thank Christ." Jason breathed in relief. The vulpine pulled up a chair to sit in front of the human.

"My name is Fox, by the way. Fox McCloud. I'm what you might call a leader of a team, and you also saved my hide back there."

"That, well, I was just reacting to the situation."

"Even so,"

"Don't mention it. Now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Jason leaned in close.

"Get me the hell out of here."

" _This_ is where the fun happens!" Amirs made a sweeping motion of the large room around him. Engineers, technicians, assistants and other personnel went to and fro about the large room around the large contraption in the center; a catwalk surrounded what seemed to be an empty space, while from the top and bottom protruded what looked like electrodes, conical-shapes with a round end. Aeries looked about, seeing the device for the first time while the lemur seemed to bask in pride of the technological achievement he had achieved. "When we first activated it, we were just hoping to glance on the other side of the dimensional wall. But we had proved that it is more than just that. It is now a Rift Door."

"And now you hope to just open that door a crack, is that it?" Aeries asked.

"Precisely," Amirs replied. The Avian looked back at the contraption, taking in the size of the thing. It must have taken years to build something this large-scale. "Let's see what we can see. Activate the Window!" At the command, technicians at their stations typed in commands and codes onto consoles around the Window. People cleared out of the way as a low hum was heard, then increased to loud whir as the protrusions both above and below began to work; first they slowly spun, then sped up till they were just a blur as light and energy formed between the two blurs. A sphere of white grew until it filled the space between the blurs. The brightness dimmed and the sphere appeared to be in a state between solid and liquid, seeming to be solid while not fully whole or formed. As the creation of matter and energy formed, it changed shape, turning from spherical to oval, and became brighter once more. Then, it seemed to collapse on itself while an outline of its original shape remained and a swirl of light remaining where the matter was.

The air seemed different here, not as sterile. Jason breathed in, finally free of the prison he was in. "Feeling better?" Fox asked.

"Lots, thanks." Jason replied. He heard the hum as his ears twitched, as did Fox's. "What's that sound?"

"I think it's the same thing that brought you here."

"Where is it?" Fox pointed at the door and followed after the human.

"Window holding and stable," came a techie's report when the swirl retained its shape after its conception. Amirs looked at it with a mix of glee and awe, while Aeries looked at it with curiosity.

"Now, let's take a peek at…"

"Sir, we have an anomaly forming. It looks like the rift is growing!"

"I ordered you to keep the rift at only quarter strength!" Amirs replied, looking back at the techie. However, he turned back to face the lemur.

"It's getting stronger on its own. We can't account for it."

"What's going on?" Aeries asked.

"I don't know," Amirs replied.

"Sir, we are showing mass forming in the rift!"

"Something else is coming through?" Aeries asked.

"Maybe it's another human. Let it through!" Amirs replied, turning back to face the rift. "Two inter-dimensional beings in one day. What are the odds?" the lemur asked enthusiastically. Aeries did not share in his enthusiasm.

Another place, between spaces, Malachi looked up, a wicked smile forming. "He's coming,"

The door opened, and Jason saw the Rift Window with Aeries and Amirs in front of it. He saw the swirl of energy begin to turn faster and faster, grow brighter and brighter. He felt himself being pulled as if by a vacuum, while others were being sucked towards it as well, the very air swirling and turning as the sounds of a hurricane deafened almost everything. "What's going on?!" Aeries yelled, holding on as the air swirled around him, struggling to hold onto the railing. Amirs did the same, even his prehensile tail roped around the rail.

"It's whatever's coming out! Because whatever it is, is so much larger than a human, the rift is taking in everything it can to produce the necessary energy to expel it, both in our world _and_ in the next! And that includes air, people, any matter it can suck in!"

"Shut it down, _now!_ " Aeries ordered.

"We can't! If we do, we risk a meltdown which could take the entire planet with it!" Jason grabbed onto the nearest, most secure thing he could find, while Fox did the same. All the while, He saw the rift getting bigger and brighter. Finally, a booming sound was heard and bright red and blue light erupted from the rift and upwards through the ceiling. The force of the expulsion was enough to force everyone against the wall. Jason, despite the force pushing him back, still looked up at the brilliance before him, and was in awe. He thought he could see an outline of a figure in the light, but in a moment it was gone, and the light surged through the ceiling of the lab.

Malachi smiled as he saw through his inner eye the being he had summoned had finally taken the stage. Now, the play he had written will unfold, and his plans will bear fruit.

Papers and debris floated around while the modules sparked and fizzled, then pieces fell off while the ones on the bottom fell apart onto the floor, the ones on the ceiling barely hanging on by their wires. Amirs got to his feet while Aeries helped the assistants' to theirs. As the lemur dusted himself off, he looked and was shocked to see Jason helping Fox to his feet. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the human while walking towards him brusquely. Jason turned to face the lemur, his expression turning hard.

"I was tired of being in the cramped room of yours. I wanted some fresh air."

"Do you have any idea what could happen? What _nearly_ happened? Who let you out?!"

"I did." Fox replied. "It wasn't right to keep him locked up like a prisoner. He's a guest!"

"And on whose authority, _captain_ , did you let him out?"

"Mine, Professor." Aeries replied, walking towards them. Amirs turned to face the Avian. "Do you realize what could have happened, Aeries? We could have lost the greatest scientific find of the age! He must be put back in the safe room at once! Who knows what kind of contaminants he's been subjected too!"

"We ran the tests, and they show he is in no danger from our germs, nor are his germs dangerous to us!"

"We can't know that for sure!" Amirs argued.

" _I_ am no one's prisoner, and I will not be treated as one!" Jason replied sternly. Amirs turned to face him.

"Listen to me. The outside world here is dangerous. Unless we run full tests on you, i…" Amirs found it hard to breathe, and found himself lifted up into the air. Jason kept a steady hold on the Lemur as he picked him up as easily as though he were a child.

"Either I stay out of there, or you will join me in there." Jason replied in a low tone. His hand tightened ever so slightly on his neck while Amirs struggled against his hold. Aeries motioned for security to come closer while Fox reached for his sidearm, but a second later he released the lemur onto the floor. Amirs hacked and coughed on the catwalk, holding his neck. "I will _not_ be subjected to any more tests, I will _not_ be poked and prodded for the rest of my life, and I will sure as hell _not_ listen to you!" Amirs looked up at the angry human. "Understand?" He didn't wait for a reply. Jason turned on his heel and exited out the door while Aeries helped Amirs to his feet. Fox followed after Jason, catching up to him.

"Hey, hold it!" The human slowed, and stopped. He turned to face the Vulpine as Fox looked him in the eye.

"I don't know where you come from, and I don't care right now. Any other time I would have pulled my gun on you. I understand and appreciate your situation, or you might call it a predicament. Either way, you try to pull that again, I will fire."

"Thanks for the warning. I had to get my point across."

"I know." Jason was the first to look away and head back.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the lab, I guess. Where else can I go?"

"I can try to get you better rooms. I'm sure Aeries can arrange it." He stopped and looked back.

"You sure about that?"

"Right now, I think Amirs is the one in charge of this facility." Fox replied with a slight smile.

"Geez, what do you think that was about?" a short, round figure asked.

"Probably a leak somewhere or maybe a breach."

"Will you both cool it?" the leader replied. The leader, a blue-feathered Avian with a sharp yellow beak, wearing a flight jacket, pants, metal boots and a blue scarf, adjusted the shades on his head. On either side were a Hare and an Amphibian. The Hare was older, his ears, which were normally straight, started to droop somewhat and he had a slight mustache growing. He wore a jacket that almost touched the floor, wearing an orange shirt with a matching scarf. The Amphibian was the shortest of the trio; his jacket barely covered his round body. His small green hands poked out of the sleeves while a red cap sat precariously between his two large eyes. "Fox told us to meet him in the control center, that is the extent of my knowledge and I am happy with it."

"Well I'm not. You know those sirens reminded me when we first had to tangle with the Venomians some odd twenty years ago. It was just after…"

"Look, Peppy, you can reminisce _after_ we get to the control center."

"Now don't start with me, Falco. I may be older, but that makes me at least twice as wise as you are."

"Yeah, well, you're half right." Falco replied. The Amphibian, Slippy, rolled his bulbous eyes as they exited the hangar and went down the corridor, personnel moving out of their way as they went further down and reached another door. They entered and found the Vulpine waiting for them. The control center was a round room with multiple people working at different consoles, while all around were windows of the outside. Fox was looking out when he heard the door open and turned to face his friends.

"You guys get here ok?" he asked, wearing a friendly smile.

"Well everything went ok, till we got here and heard the big siren go off. What was that about?" Falco asked.

"Nothing, just an experiment that almost went out of control, and would have sucked the planet into another dimension."

"Oh, so nothing serious." Falco replied.

"Not as such, no."

"How much longer will we have to stay here and babysit these guys?" Slippy piped.

"Actually, the experiment is done."

"So what's the verdict?" Peppy asked. "Are we able to look into other worlds as these guys claim, or what?"

"Well, not exactly. Something…happened."

"Yeah? What?" Falco asked.

"Follow me." Fox headed to a different door, and the rest of his team followed. "While the gateway did open, it wasn't exactly a window, it was a doorway."

"A doorway to where?" Slippy asked.

"Apparently another world. Someone came through it, and that's what the ruckus was about." Falco paused for a moment before walking forward.

"Wait, wait. You're saying something came through from some other dimension?"

"Someone. I met him. He saved my life."

"Saved your life?" Slippy asked.

"You got the report about the Venomian strike force infiltrating the planet? Well they showed up right when he got here. He took a couple of them out and saved me in the process."

"Getting careless, are we Fox?" Peppy asked. "You may have single-handedly stopped the Lylat Wars, but you've let it gone to your head if it takes an alien to save your hide." Fox chuckled.

"Don't remind me," Fox replied. He led them to another part of the station, this one was more of an enclosed biome; trees reached upward to touch the dome-like force field, while below grass, shrubs and other plants grew in their shadows. Small animals darted in between the trunks of the trees, trying to escape predators or find a safe haven. It was made to be used as a model of the larger ecosystem outside, but there's a more important reason why Fox brought them here. Standing before the force field, his hand lightly touching it, Jason heard the light footsteps of the team. He turned to face them, letting them look at him for the first time. At first, they were taken aback, save Fox.

"He's…a simian?" Peppy asked.

"Not quite. He's simian-like, but…"

"I prefer to think I'm different from them." Jason replied.

"This is Jason. Jason, let me introduce my team; This is Peppy, tactical advisor and arguably the most senior member of our team." The Hare stepped forward and shook his hand, which Jason returned.

"Glad to meetcha, son."

"He's been part of the team since my father formed it." Fox explained. He turned to the Amphibian. "Slippy Toad, our mechanic and engineer,"

"Don't forget inventor, Fox. I've designed and built most of the stuff our team uses!" when Jason took his hand, he noticed it felt smooth and wet. Fox turned to the last member.

"And this is Falco Lombardi, our ace pilot. He can fly just about anything."

"And shoot down just about anything too," he added. He didn't try to shake his hand, simply rubbed the side of his beak with a single digit-like feather and either sneered or smirked, it was hard to tell with his beak. "So you're the new ET that forgot to phone home."

"You know, I would, but the reception here is sucky. Maybe if you directed me to the nearest wormhole, or whatever, I might get better reception." This time Jason knew he smirked.

"I kinda like him already." Jason turned to Fox.

"Were they able to find out where it went?"

"Where what went?" Peppy asked.

"They don't know. As immediately as it appeared, whatever it was just vanished.

"What vanished?" Slippy asked.

"The reason why all the alarms were going off. That loony lemur tried to open the Rift Window again to take a look in Jason's world, but something else came through."

"What was it?" Peppy asked.

"Some kind of luminescence. A bright, blinding light that just shot upward through the roof! I thought I saw something else, too."

"Like someone inside that light?"

"You saw it too?" Fox asked. Jason nodded.

"Whatever it was, I doubt it came from my world. I haven't seen anything like that before."

"Whatever it is, Amirs is hard pressed to find it. He thinks it might answer some scientific questions."

"Yeah, since I can't seem to answer any of them, no matter how many times I answer his questions."

"Well, anyway, I was going to head back to the Great Fox. General Pepper is going to want to know what happened here." Fox replied. Fox said farewell to Jason for now as he and the team left the bio dome.

"You mean that Venomian detachment on this world that managed to slip past security while we were sent out on deep patrol?" Falco asked. "You could have argued that we would have been better used here! For Corneria's sake, we almost lost you!"

"No one could have predicted this would happen, Falco," Peppy reasoned. "Besides, _we_ were the ones who picked up those deep-space signals in the first place. We had to investigate, even if it was a trap."

"I still don't like it. Besides, we missed out on the only action here. I'm not cut out for just patrols and no shooting. I live for the laser fire flying around, things exploding and all that crap."

"You know you put a whole new spin on the term "Bird of Prey", Falco." Slippy replied. The team went down the corridor back to the hangar. As they reached the hangar and the waiting Arwings, two things happened at once. First, the hangar rocked and trembled as loud booms were heard, almost knocking everyone off their feet, and the alarms sounded immediately after, followed by an automated voice: _"Unidentified craft have been sighted! Repeat, unidentified craft have been sighted!"_

"That's not good," Falco said, bracing himself against the wall.

"Actually, looks like you just got your wish, Falco," Fox replied, looking out of the hangar. The Avian looked up and saw what the Vulpine did. Dozens, if not hundreds, of small shapes heading directly for the base. From above, four larger ships, presumably the carriers, continued to drops their payloads on the center. Only the force field protected the people from harm, but it wasn't meant for this kind of punishment, and would only be a matter of time before it would collapse completely. Wasting no time, the team acted instantly, getting into their Arwings. Already, the bombs being dropped were starting to damage the station; pieces of machinery were falling from the ceiling of the hangar, and several systems were overloading, causing panels and wires to spark and become aflame. One by one, the Arwings flew from the hangar and split apart into pairs. Falco and Fox, the most capable pilots, headed for the fighters while Peppy and Slippy headed for the larger ships, their skill enabling them to dodge the larger bombs. Over his headset, he heard Falco's voice crackled.

" _How did these guys get past the sentinels around the planet, or the Great Fox for that matter?"_

"that's what I want to know," Fox replied. The fighters, Invader III's by the look of the twin stabilizers and inverted wings, began to fire at the two Arwings when they got in close. Fox and Falco switched from single to twin lasers, and outside on the fighters, the blue G-Diffuser pods opened up. Both Arwings surged forward and fired at the horde, downing a dozen fighters as they punched a hole right through the middle. "Falco, switch to all-range mode!"

" _Way ahead of ya, Fox!"_ As the fighters pulled up, the wings opened up to as far as they could, allowing for full mobility. Falco fired a smart bomb, the explosive detonating just above the horde, but devastating its number. _"Think that got their attention?"_ Falco asked.

"If not, their either single-minded or stupid," fox replied. However, the fighters' attentions seemed to be focused on them, as scarlet bolts of light danced around the two Arwings. Fox barrel-rolled as shots were coming at him, the wings deflecting the lasers away while Falco, being chased by a trio of fighters, somersaulted behind them and wiped them out with a charged shot.

Above, the carriers continued to drop their bombs on the complex. Peppy and Slippy evaded the large bombs and soared ever higher towards them. The large, brick-shaped vessels had the image of Venom's former ruler built onto the front, while laser turrets swiveled in search of targets, unmistakably Dorisby-class. "Slippy, see where the bombs are coming from?" Peppy asked.

" _I see 'em. Let's knock 'em out!"_ the amphibian replied. Both fighters fired their smart bombs directly into the bomb bays of one of the ships. The bombs exploding in the bays tore the ship apart on the inside, causing explosions to erupt in various places before the ship itself blew apart. The other Dorisby-class aimed its turrets at the Arwings. Slippy barely evaded and fired another smart bomb. The projectile hit but the ship was unharmed. "Slippy, his armor's tough! Use your bombs wisely and follow me!" Peppy ordered into his mic. The Hare guided his fighter downward towards the belly of the ship with the Amphibian following closely. Underneath, the bomb bay doors were opening. Slippy fired his last bomb, while Peppy fired a couple. Inside, the smart bombs detonated, exploding the other bombs inside as well. Outside, Peppy and Slippy flew as fast as they could from the scene as the Dorisby-class went up like a miniature sun.

The Invader IIIs were supposed to be the most advanced fighter developed by the Venomians during the Lylat Wars. The inverted wings and stabilizers allowed for maximum maneuverability, and the double lasers made them able to fight off most anything…as a swarm. Fox and Falco, dodging and weaving about the horde and picking off fighters, proved just how inferior the Invaders were. It took only a couple of hits with the twin lasers before they fell to the ground below in a macabre of fire and smoke. Fox targeted a trio with a charged shot, and let it fly, watching all three explode in the air. _"Man, these guys are either persistent, or too dumb to quit!"_ Falco's voice crackled over fox's headset. The Avian shot down two more and winged another, watching it spin out of control towards the ground.

"What's the difference?" Fox asked. He looked down, and what he saw made a chill go up his spine; several vehicles, Venomian Landmasters, carriers, and even troops worked their way towards the complex. It dawned on him as he keyed his headset. "Guys, this is Fox. This was a diversion! The Venomians are sending ground forces to attack the complex!"

" _But why bomb it if they were going to send in ground forces?"_ Slippy asked.

" _To lure us out! They waited till we were dealing with the fighters and bombers so they could send in the troops."_ Peppy replied.

" _Then let's try to head back!"_ Falco replied, gunning his Arwing back towards the complex. Already, the Landmasters were shelling the force field, which was weakened by the bombing from the two Dorisby's. Ground troops marched off of the carriers as defense and security personnel took up positions around the complex inside the barrier. When all the Landmasters were lined up, they discharged their payload onto the force field. The force of the barrage was enough to collapse the field, and the soldiers marched towards the complex. The defense and security personnel open fired on the oncoming Venomian horde, killing dozens of troops before being forced to pull back inside the compound. As they fell back, the Venomians fired upon them as well, trading red laser bolts with emerald. As the security forces fell back inside the complex, The Landmasters began their advance behind the ground troops, but held their fire. Their orders were to take the complex intact, and retrieve whatever data they could get.

He was already running when he heard the sirens and the announcement that enemy troops were entering the complex. Jason wanted to head for the hangar and see if he could catch up with Fox, but he thought he saw the familiar form of Malachi, and followed it back to the lab where he was held as everyone around him headed for the nearest shelter. Inside, the door to the safe room was opened, and inside on the bench was his knife, the knife he got while in Afghanistan. Still in its sheath, he pulled the large hunting knife free, seeing that it was indeed his old knife. He looked behind and saw Malachi smiling before vanishing.

Professors Amirs and Aeries worked to store the data on their PADs before deleting them from the main computer banks. The control room was guarded by several guards and thick doors, but they would only hold the enemy off for so long. "Almost done here, how about you?" Aeries asked.

"I'm nearly done transferring the data from on the Rift Window, I just need a few moments!"

"Looks like we might not have it," Aeries replied, hearing the sound of laser fire outside. In the corridors, the security personnel fought furiously against the Venomian soldiers, but they were outnumbered at least five to one. Soon, they were being pushed back till they stood between the control complex and the soldiers. They took up positions in the adjacent rooms for cover and fought them from there, buying precious time.

"Looks like the party's started without us!" Falco smirked. He dove down and fired a smart bomb at the group of Landmasters heading for the complex, killing them and the Venomian soldiers just outside. Fox saw and felt his heart sink as he tapped his headset.

"Falco, pull back! You're going to wipe out the base if you keep that up!"

"So what do we do?!" Falco replied indignantly.

" _We'll have to take the fight to them! Let's land and see if we can't give them a hand."_ Peppy replied. The Arwings landed in the area cleared by Falco's smart bomb, and the pilots disembarked on the ground. Fox pulled his sidearm onto his waist as he opened the storage compartment on the underside of the fuselage. He pulled out the sections of battle armor that he wore previously, the rest of the team doing the same, each pulling his own customized battle armor out of their compartments. When they donned the battle armor, the four of them headed for the complex. Inside, the Venomian soldiers fired on them, but Falco and Fox took point and drew their weapons. Fox fired his blaster at them, while Falco pulled out two out of his holsters. Both laid down suppressive fire while killing or wounding the enemy as they fell back. As they were, Slippy, in his own armor, ran forward and threw a round object at the fleeing soldiers. A large explosion rocked the base and sent bodies flying or tore them apart. With that, Fox and Falco went ahead while Peppy and Slippy held back to guard the entrance to the complex. The Vulpine and Avian ran past dead bodies towards the heart of the complex, the sound of laser fire and cries of the dying became more and more distinct. They caught sight of the black-armored Venomian soldiers at the entrance of the control center, and fired. Despite the larger numbers, the Venomians were out in the open, little to no cover, and fighting a battle on two fronts while the Cornerian security forces and Star Fox duo took cover in adjacent rooms, picking off the troops till all that was left were soldiers who dropped their weapons amid a pile of dead bodies.

"That was fun," Falco commented through his helmet. Fox looked at the Avian, then back at the pile of dead. A Cornerian soldier, a gold Canine in a green uniform and combat vest and pads, walked up to them, rifle in hand.

"This isn't all of them. Another group was headed west, towards the lab where the alien was kept."

"We gotta head down there, there might be civilians still there."

"I'll send a detachment." The Canine turned to the others but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll only slow us up, we gotta move fast and now. Tell anyone who's left to evacuate out of this place."

"Got it." Fox and Falco headed in the other direction while the Cornerians escorted the captured Venomians towards the entrance, followed by the other scientists.

The black armored troops stormed down the halls, firing indiscriminately. They didn't care, they weren't true soldiers, just hired guns on the payroll of the new leader of Venom. They were promised two things; wealth and women. Wealth from the employer, and women from the people they captured. The screams of the scientists and personnel egged them onward, and several broke off from the group to raid other rooms, either firing into them or entering them and locking the doors, the screams mingled with laughter. A Cornerian Canine, a husky-girl, ran into a room and locked the door behind her. She ran into a corner and crouched down, trying to be quiet, despite her fearful gasps. This wasn't what she was expecting, nor wanted, when she signed onto this assignment. She was just supposed to be an engineer, that's all. The Cornerian Husky looked up when she heard the boots stomping past and shouts of the troops. She breathed easier, her head falling to her hands as a soft sob shuddered through her. She heard the door slam open and screamed when she saw the black armored troop standing in the doorway. The merc smiled evilly under his helmet and closed the door behind him, not caring that it didn't close all the way. Fear gripped her tightly as she tried to back away from the advancing figure, but the wall stopped her. The armored figure threw his rifle on the table and lunged at the husky-girl, making her scream again as he picked her up and threw her on the table, tearing at the skirt of her uniform and exposing her white panties. He tore them off and unzipped his fly, turning her over onto her belly as she sobbed, begging for him to stop. He smiled even more, even as he felt something pierce that back of his neck. He couldn't breathe, tasted blood, and was in extreme pain. The husky girl, still sobbing, looked up to see something sticking out of the neck of the merc. With a death rattle, he fell off the object and onto the floor. She still looked up, and saw the alien, holding the bloody knife in a hand. She was paralyzed with shock as the alien looked down at her, then left the room. Jason caught up with the horde, and leapt onto them with a yell. He stabbed another in the chest with his knife, the blade easily piercing the armor and flesh as though it were melted butter, and came away just as easily. The startled troops turned and fired, Jason catching two hits in the chest, but these only stung him, hardly slowing him down as he pressed his attack; hacking, slicing and slashing as screams came from the horde with the sound of blood being sprayed onto the walls and floor.

"Did security do this?" Falco asked, stopping when he saw the bodies on the floor. Blood spread around them, like a crimson moat, as Fox knelt down to examine one of them.

"Not unless they killed them with just a knife and their bare hands," the vulpine commented.

"Think it's our visitor?"

"That's what I would guess. Let's go."

"Sir, we got a report from our ground forces."

"What does it say?"

"They lost most of their forces, some are captured, unable to continue the mission without reinforcements."

"Very well. Bomb the complex from orbit.  
"But sir, our own are still in there."

"They're not our own, they're just hired scum. We have our orders."

"Yes sir."

Fox and Falco came to where the horde was, or what was left. "What the hell?" Falco and fox, their arms drawn, walked cautiously among the dead.

"The wounds are the same," Falco commented, looking down and saw one of the troops was a black-furred Lupine, a member of the mercenary guild. "Well now we know who these guys are. I recognized one of them as a Black Wolf."

"Yeah, Venom's gotta be short on troops. Looks like they're outsourcing."

"At least they did, till they met up with whatever did this." They heard screams, and ran towards the source. They saw bodies being flung everywhere while a blood-stained figure slashed with his knife. Jason stabbed upward into the skull of one of them before wrenching the knife free and slashing open the throat of another, through two inches of armor. Blood splattered onto his face as he yelled and slashed downward, a screaming trooper falling back with a large vertical, bloody gash going down his chest. One of them grabbed him from behind, but the human grabbed his assailant's arms and knelt forward, making the armored figure fall off of Jason's back and onto the floor. The human stabbed him in the neck and looked up to see two more backing from him, both were shakily pointing their rifles at him. He could tell by the way they moved and trembled that they were afraid. His shirt and shorts were stained a deep red, his face splattered with crimson, his blonde hair was contrasted with streaks and splatters of red in it. Red bolts of light struck him in the chest and head, adding more burnt spots to his body. Jason turned his face away reflexively as it hit him, his skin feeling like it a thousand hornets stung him all at once. He turned back to face them, a large red welt on his forehead. With a yell, he lunged at them, his knife piercing the visor of a helmet, and his hand crushed the windpipe of a throat as they fell to the floor. Jason picked himself off of the dead bodies and looked back, seeing the stunned duo.

"Fox Falco," He said simply. "Are there any left?"

"Uh, I think you got them." Falco replied.

"What about the people?" Jason asked, unsteadily walking towards them.

"Most got out. We're here to see if there are any left." Jason slumped against the wall and fell to the floor as the two went to him, trying to steady him. He was running on adrenaline, and it was now wearing off. He didn't think, only acted.

"Check…the rooms…" he said, dazedly. He felt sick to his stomach, and put his head between his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Brand New World

Chapter 5

It travelled through the star-studded vacuum of space, exploring its new surroundings. It was not entirely unfamiliar, as familiar constellations abound around it. But he knew, and what's more, he knew _his_ plan. However, he would not let his creator be part of it, not if he could help it.

"Fox, I really don't think this is a good idea," Slippy said as he, Fox, and the rest of the team headed for the briefing room. Inside, the team took up seats around the circular table.

"I agree with Slippy. I mean, you saw the way he tore into those guys, right?" Falco replied. "He even took several laser blasts, one right in the freaking face, and didn't even flinch!"

"How do you feel, Peppy?" Fox asked. Peppy looked at his PAD as he readjusted his new glasses.

"Well, from his limited medical records, we do know that he is stronger than us, which would explain why he took several hits with no ill-effects,"

"Like dying," Falco interrupted.

"However, I don't think we should judge him on that alone. He saved Fox once, and helped us fight off the Venomian forces." Peppy replied.

"Speaking off, how could the Venomian Army still have forces in reserve? I thought we wiped them all out during the Lylat Wars."

"Rumor has it that Andrew, Andross's nephew, had busted out of prison and is now rallying his uncle's forces. We've gotten some strange signals from Venom, not unlike the ones we previously received when Andross was ruling that planet."

"Great, so that little red-assed ape is building up his uncle's army," Falco replied, shaking his head ruefully. "So we gonna have another war on our hands?"

"Andrew Oikonny already declared war when he sent his forces to that planet. We just have to send our reports and files to General Pepper." Fox replied. "After that, it's up to the politicians and government to decide whether or not we fight, or just give up, like we almost did the last time."

"But what about Jason?" Slippy asked. "I still don't like your idea."

"I agree. He's just too dangerous."

"So were you, when my dad wanted to have you apply for the academy so you could join the team," Fox replied. Falco tried to come up with a reply, but turned away. "I think it would be beneficial for us, and him. Jason is stranded here in our universe, with us being one of the few people he ever made contact with. The others are heading back to Corneria, where they'll probably appeal to the government to have him sent to them where they can shove him in a cage and do Lord knows what. You really want that?" Fox asked, looking at his team.

It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The room Jason was in was like a hotel, with a single bed, viewport, and a small bathroom. He sat on the bed and let his head fall to his hands, the events of the past few hours going through his head. Just yesterday, he was worrying about an upcoming test, and now he finds himself in another universe with talking animals. Could things get any weirder? "They're deciding your fate, your new friends." Malachi's voice sounded just behind Jason. He turned and saw the entity leaning against the wall next to the viewport. "I wonder if they'll send you to a lab where you'll be experimented on for the rest of your natural life, or at least how much longer you have left in this world."

"If this is a world meant and made for me, then they'll probably keep me, won't they?" Jason replied. Malachi shrugged.

"Sometimes the constructs here have a mind of their own if they're…complex enough. They've been known to make rules of their own."

"So my world is now in their hands, then?"

"For now, it would seem." Malachi vanished into thin air before Jason, and the human turned back to face the door. He saw it open, and Fox walked in, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of Jason, reclining back and stretching his limbs out.

"Man, it's been a hard day, hasn't it?" the Vulpine asked.

"So what's my fate going to be?" Fox cocked an eye at the human, who seemed to be scowling at Fox.

"I don't know, I'm not the boss of you."

"Right. You said that you had to confer with your team. So does this mean that I'm getting shipped off to some lab?"

"Well, not quite." Fox straightened himself out and sat more erect. "I talked with my friends, and some of them are a little unsure about you."

"I don't blame them,"

"Well you did save my life, and you did fight the Venomians when you could have just walked out. Speaking of, where've you been hiding that knife of yours?" Jason looked on the nightstand with Fox, eying his hunting knife.

"It probably showed up when that crazy lemur opened up the doorway again," Jason replied.

"Right, with that bright light?"

"Got a better explanation?" Jason asked.

"I'm just worried about where you might point that thing,"

"Only at my enemies."

"So what are we to you?"

"You saved me from that base from being leveled into the ground, so right now I'd say a friend."

"Good. In that case, how about a proposition?" Fox stood up and walked to where Malachi stood. "I don't know if you know this, but Corneria and Venom have been at war for the Lylat system. We won the last war, but it looks like Venom might be amassing its forces for another war."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, if we are going to war, I think it would be best if we got all the help we could get."

"Why? You handled the last war just fine."

"True, but it may not go so well the next time." Fox turned to look at Jason. "I've seen what you can do, and if we are going to war, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have you on this team. You were a soldier, right? We can use that."

"You have no idea what I did in the Army. And even so, I left."

"To go to school, I know. But you only left because you served your time and you were bored! Remember that?" Jason tried to come up with a rebuttal, but kept his mouth shut. "Look, the way I see it, you only have two choices. One of them has you going back to Professor Amirs to be a lab rat for possibly the rest of your natural life."

"And how do you know that? For all you know, Amirs could probably help me get home."

"And how long would that take?"

"Can you do any better? What can you offer me?"

"Ok. I admit my wanting you to join is for the safety of this system, if not the galaxy. But if I'm right, then you might not be around to go home at all. I'll make you a deal: you help me in this coming war, and I'll make Amirs find a way to get you back home." Jason looked down, considering.

"Well, in the military, I specialized in combat tanks."

"Really? That's good because the only other decent tank driver around Slippy." Fox replied.

"But I don't know how to fly."

"Oh, trust me, it's not as hard as you think…or would think…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it for now. All you need to do is relax for today. Tomorrow, we're going to get you certified to fly."

"How can I get certified to fly in a day?"

"Because you're going to have the best coach possible," Fox replied with a wicked smile.

"No way! Forget it!" Falco fumed. In his quarters, Fox stood at Falco's door while the Avian ranted. His quarters looked like any other in Star Fox, save for the nude posters of famous porn stars adorning the walls and some magazines strewn on the desk. Falco himself wore boxers and an undershirt as he just got out of his flight uniform and was starting to unwind, while heavy metal played in the background, quieted down so Fox and Falco could talk to one another. "If you think I'm going to teach that space-monkey how to fly in less than a day, you're crazier than Andross was!"

"I know it's not ideal right now, but you've seen what he can do."

"Yeah, he got blastered in the face, chest, everywhere, and killed a freaking army, with a freaking knife! Plus, he can crush a skull with his bare hands! He might tear the whole flight controls apart!"

"But if Venom _is_ amassing its forces again, then we need to take the fight to them before they can!"

"So _we'll_ do it, as in me, you, Slippy and Peppy!"

"I'm still the leader of this team, Falco."

"Yeah? I'm still the ace pilot! And I say before he can even try to partake of my bountiful wisdom, of which there are copious amounts of, he must at least be certified first! Why not teach him yourself, or better yet, have Slippy train him! That way, he'll learn how _not_ to fly! Now, if you will excuse me, I was about to start my joystick practice!" He pushed Fox out of his room and grabbed the magazine titled "Fur Patch", with the image of a nude panther lady on its cover. Fox sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, walking down the hallway to the bridge. He thought he saw Jason in the lift with someone, and decided to take the next lift down after them. This led to the hangar, where the Arwings were docked. Aside from the four main fighters, there are at least three more stored away, in case one fighter is badly damaged and needs emergency repairs or spare parts. The four main Arwings are docked in front of the hangar bay, while the other three are secured in the rear. When the left reached the hangar floor, Fox stepped out, and saw that Jason was being escorted by Peppy, the senior member of the team.

"So why are there seven ships?" Jason asked as he walked around the fighters.

"Originally, the Star Fox team was supposed to be bigger than just the first three members we started out with, and four members we currently have. The plan was to have several teams like Star Fox and be part of the Cornerian military as a special task force, made to handle problems that the regular military could not."

"But Dad wasn't really excited about the idea. He wanted Star Fox to be independent from the military. However, the senate wasn't too fond of the idea, thought they might go rogue or something." Jason and Peppy turned to see Fox walking towards them. "General Pepper was the only one who really understood Dad. He helped negotiate a compromise, which is why we're never more than a handful of pilots. Of course, this was after the Arwings were produced, and why we still have those three extra."

"I was just giving Jason the guided tour," Peppy explained.

"I know."

"Also, figured it might be a good idea to knock out the trial run in the simulator early, rather than wait till tomorrow."

"It's been a long day, Peppy," Fox started.

"So? It's only Jason who's going through with it. It won't take long." The Hare led Jason towards the back of the hangar, where several cockpit-shaped modules were lined up, their cables and wires attached to one another and to the wall behind them. Peppy opened one of them, and gestured to Jason to get inside. As the human did so, the canopy closed and the panel in front of him lit up, allowing him to see. He saw a joystick in front of him, while to his right he saw what he thought was the control for the booster, much like the controls inside a jet fighter. The panel in front of him had a HUD with an icon of an Arwing with a blue ring around it, several indicators surrounding it, and a small display with weapons' type and ammunition. He heard Peppy's voice crackle in the cockpit as he moved the thrust control back and forth.

" _How are you feeling in there?"_

"Just fine," Jason replied.

" _Good. You'll notice to your right your…"_

"Thruster control." Outside the simulator, Peppy looked at Fox with a slight smile, wearing a headset. "My dad was a technician for jet fighters in the air force and he let me in the simulator a few times. I know most of these controls!" He felt himself smile as he looked around again. He saw the fuel indicator, gyroscope, stabilizer controls, almost everything he memorized when he was a kid.

" _That's good; saves me a lot of time talking. Now, before we start, I need you to find the master control switch. It's underneath the panel. You should feel it if you move your hand around."_ Jason felt under the panel, and felt the switch.

"Found it."

" _Switch it on. It'll allow us to set the boundaries for the simulation, and end it for any reason."_ Jason did so, and the canopy around him switched on. All around him a pixelated background came to life. _"We just turned on the simulator. We're going to start with just a few basic maneuvers to get you situated with the controls. Ready?"_

"Let's do it." He felt the simulator tremble and the back and foreground start to move around him. He gripped the joystick and thruster, his hands tightening.

" _First, let's try out my favorite maneuver, and one that will undoubtedly save your life."_ Outside, Fox rolled his eyes as Peppy grinned. "Do a barrel roll!"

He sensed it. The rift was starting to open once more, and the hated enemy will show itself once again. He fought them from his home planet of Lumina, through the endless reaches of the multiverse to realms of pure majesty, tainted by their vile presence. He had killed one of them, engraving his name in legend. He has led wars and campaigns against them, the Outer Gods, and now they were going to be used like chess pieces in a game concocted by an imp to be used against the one who created him and his world. That will not be allowed, so swears Galan.


	6. Chapter 6

Brand New world

Chapter 6

"Well your results came back," Fox said, holding his PAD while Jason hopped out of the simulator. It had been a week since he started using it, and had already logged the necessary 100 hundred logged hours in training on it to become legible to be allowed to fly. "Looks like you're ready to fly the real thing."

"That's great. However, there is one thing I've wanted to do,"

"Oh, what's that?"

"You said I could try out the Landmaster after I got the results, right?"

"Yeah, I did say that. Well, here's the thing. Slippy is still working on the newer model, and the old one is, well…" Fox rubbed the back of his neck, looking away nervously.

"Taken apart for parts for the new one," answered a new voice. Falco came up from behind and snatched the PAD from Fox. "So how bad did he fail?" He looked and scrolled down the PAD, muttering to himself, before pulling back in shock. "What?! A ninety five?!"

"I know. And it was his first try as well."

"There's no way in hell he got that score on his first test. And it shouldn't even count, he wasn't there to take it, he just submitted it to them."

"Well the testers would disagree with you." Falco grumbled then handed the PAD back to Fox.

"Whatever. It just shows that he's capable of taking the actual flying test. Knowing all those fancy moves and maneuvers ain't the same as doing 'em." The Avian stormed to his Arwing and hopped in, igniting the plasma afterburner and flew out of the hangar.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Jason asked.

"Falco…isn't the best at making new friends," Fox replied.

"Unless they're the opposite sex,"

"That is true. Then they act hostile to him." Fox chuckled, as did Jason. "So, wanna try and give the real thing a spin?" Jason walked to one of the Arwings in the back, looking it over.

"Sure," he replied, looking back at Fox. "So how do we get this one docked?" Fox smirked.

"Come on, lift with your legs, not your back!" Jason held up the front end of the fighter while a magnetic crane held the other end aloft. Jason grumbled under his breath as he moved backwards towards one of the waiting docks. The crane, working by remote in Fox's hand, lifted the fighter off Jason's hands and settled the craft into an empty slot. Jason flexed his hands and shook them, trying to get the cramping feeling out of them. "Alright, jump in and get ready." Jason climbed up into the cockpit and the canopy closed as Fox got into his own Arwing. Jason placed his headset on, hearing Fox's voice crackle in his head. _"You settled in, nicely?"_

" _Yeah, I'm good."_

" _When we fly out of here, just follow my lead. I'm going to take you through some maneuvers to see how well you have a handle on them."_ Fox's afterburner began to burn, and Jason turned his own systems on and felt the Arwing hum and vibrate. _"Alright, let's rock and roll!"_ Jason gunned his Arwing forward and brought the fighter alongside Fox. With a smirk, the vulpine peeled off with Jason following, right into a debris field. Chunks of burnt ship parts floated listlessly in space as the two fighters flew between them. _"Let's see how well you can keep up."_ Fox performed a loop over a large chunk, Jason performing the same move and spinning his fighter. _"Don't get cocky, we're just starting."_ With debris coming right at them, Fox dodged and weaved between them, with Jason following close behind, almost perfectly matching his moves; Fox snapped to the left, so did Jason. Fox spun his fighter to repel oncoming debris, Jason mirrored him. However, half of a cruiser was coming at them. Acting instinctively, Fox pulled up and over the hulk. He looked behind him, but didn't see Jason following. He looked forward and gasped; Jason's Arwing was coming right at him! At the last second, the Arwing veered off and flew straight ahead. With the shock wearing off, anger replaced it. He flew up next to Jason. _"A little warning next time would be nice!"_

" _Sorry about that."_

" _Sure. Come on, we're not done yet!"_ Through the debris field, both fighters dodged and weaved between the pieces and chunks coming at them. Jason was actually getting more creative; Instead of just following Fox, he veered to the opposite direction and spun to deflect oncoming debris, performing half rolls to evade larger pieces of debris while Fox weaved and looped around them on the opposite side. _"Almost at the other side! Get ready!"_

" _For what?"_

" _That!"_ Jason looked ahead, and saw a large, derelict ship coming right at them. Jason was getting ready to go under it, when he saw a green ball form and fire from Fox's Arwing. It struck, and broke the ship apart. Looking back and forth in confusion, Jason heard Fox's voice crackle in his headset. _"Let's try a little weapon's training."_ Fox's Arwing surged forward, followed by Jason. Emerald bolts shot from Fox's Arwing, shooting down debris in his way. Jason switched on the targeting system, a targeting reticle appearing in front of his face from the HUD. With the joystick in his hand, he fired at oncoming debris chunks, his other hand pulling back and forward to control the boost. He saw a larger chunk, a rear end of a ship, coming right at him. He held down the trigger button, forming the ball, and saw the reticle turn from green to red as it locked on. Releasing the trigger, the green ball streaked its way to its target, striking and breaking it apart as the two Arwings flew past it. _"Not bad for a newbie. We just about cleared the debris field, so let's head for home."_ Both Arwings Performed a half-loop as the Great Fox flew over the debris field towards them.

"Not bad for your first time," Fox commented, climbing out of his cockpit. Jason climbed out of his as the canopy opened and removed his headset. "I'd like to see what you can do with a Landmaster, assuming Slippy can get it up and running."

"Well, getting a little exercise in?" Peppy asked, stepping out of the lift. Both Fox and Jason turned to the Hare as we walked to them. "Not bad, keeping up with Fox. But wait until a real mission happens, then you'll have some bragging rights if you survive."

"Speaking of, don't I have to take a test before I can be certified to join?"

"Well there is the flight test, but you should be able to pass it no problem, with skill like that. The only problem is, well,"

"What Peppy is trying to say is Corneria isn't exactly Simian friendly."

"You mean because of Andross," Jason replied, folding his arms.

"When he decided to go rogue, a lot of apes followed after him. Hell, half his army was comprised of Simians when he declared war. Very few of them live on Cornerian now, and it might not be long before they're forced off the planet."

"And because Star Fox is known for defeating Andross…"

"It might make you look bad to take an ape on, is that it?" Jason asked, scowling.

"We're not saying it's your fault. None of what happened is your fault. But there are hostile feelings towards Simians from the Cornerians." Peppy explained.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jason asked.

"Glad you asked!" Peppy replied. He pulled up his PAD and tapped on it till an image of Slippy appeared. "What's up, Peppy?"

"Slippy, is it ready yet?"

"Is what ready? I got several things going on at once!"

"You know the special thing that I had you work on for Jason."

"Oh right, that thing. Yeah, come on down." As the trio headed for the lift, they didn't see Falco's Arwing dock itself and the Avian exit the craft.

Slippy's quarters, in contrast to Falco's, was somewhat more tidy, save for the gadgets, and parts and spare parts of gadgets, almost strewn about. The amphibian was sitting at his work desk, a small light and a wisp of smoke coming from what he was working on. When he turned to face the group, he forgot he was wearing his magnifying lenses, making his eyes look bigger than they were. Jason almost did a double-take when he saw him like that. "Eureka!" the Amphibian shouted happily, holding something in his hand. "I finally found a way to use a portable G-Diffuser as a shield!" he slapped the gadget onto himself and stood up. "Now shoot me."

"What?" Fox asked.

"Go on, shoot me."

"Why?"

"To prove that my invention works!"

"Slippy, I'm not going to shoot you."

"Ok, fine then. I'll do it myself." Slippy pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it. A robotic arm on one of the shelves swiveled till it faced the amphibian, and pointed something at him. A thin, crimson light shot out and struck the Amphibian, knocking him back against the work desk as a blue aura surrounding him deflected the light and struck the ceiling, burning a hole through it. The others backed away in surprise, with Fox pulling out his sidearm and shooting at the robotic arm, destroying it. Slippy was chuckling as he sat up. "You see? It works!"

"Slippy, that's the reason why we have the combat armor!" Peppy argued.

"Yeah, but the armor is just so heavy and cumbersome. With this shield, though, it would be light-weight, easy to handle, and could deflect any projectile. I just have to tweak it a little bit."

"Well before you tweak anything, why don't you get to work on what you were supposed to be working on?" Fox asked.

"Hm? Oh that. Yeah, already got that done." The amphibian opened a drawer and pulled out another device. It was a small, disc-shaped gadget with small nodules at the end. "Since Corneria is mostly Simian-phobic, we needed something to help Jason blend in with the crowd. And this is it! A portable projector that surrounds its user in a force field that is able to take on any shape and texture. You can make him look like a blob and it would still be him underneath."

He handed the device to Fox, who turned it over in his hand. "You need to select species that you want to mimic, and then attach it to your skin." As Fox handed it to Jason, he turned to Slippy.

"So how do we do that?" he asked.

"Tap the center of the projector and a holographic selection will pop up," Jason did so, and a green shape appeared. It looked like Fox, but without the clothing. "Right now, it's set on Vulpine. You can select a different species by tapping on the small nodules, and when you selected the species, just attach the projector to your skin, preferably around the torso area." Jason flipped through different images, till he found one that caught his eye. He took the projector and slid it under his shirt and attached it to his chest. The metal felt cool against his skin as it attached itself. A jolt went through him as his vision was cut off by a green light, then he was able to see again. He looked at the others around him, who seemed to be taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Well different would be the word," Peppy commented. Jason looked around, and saw a mirror attached to the closet door. He opened it and saw his reflection: He had thick, dark fur on his chest, hands arms and legs. He had a snout, round ears and a light yellow "face mask" over his eyes, while his neck had the same coloring that went down to his chest. His physique almost matched his original human form, but was slightly more muscular, and he looked behind and saw a small bushy tail. "What species is that?" the Hare asked.

"I wanna say weasel, but at the same time he looks like an Ursine as well." Fox commented

"Wolverine."

"What?" Jason turned back to face them, flashing a toothy grin that suited his predatory face.

"I'm a wolverine." He looked down at his hands, which looked bigger than before and were padded. He touched his fingers to see if he could feel them, while running his hands through his fur. "It's like its real," he commented, feeling himself.

"Well it should. It may be a combination of light and force fields, but the projector is programmed to make any construct look and feel like the real thing. However, there is a draw back." Jason was busy feeling himself when Fox turned to Slippy.

"What kind of draw back?"

"Unfortunately, the projection takes a lot of energy, and the device itself needs to recharge itself. The good thing is I was able to improve the battery life and recharge rate after its initial test runs. He can stay like that for up 72 hours, and the recharge time is only a couple of hours or so, give or take."

"Slippy, you're a genius." Fox patted his head while grinning.

"I know. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work on…"

" _All personnel, report to the bridge! All personnel, report to the bridge!"_ An alarm was going off as the automated voice spoke. The group looked up then hurried out of Slippy's room and towards the bridge. Entering the bridge, Fox saw Falco standing over the main panel while looking up at the view screen.

"What's going on?" Peppy walked to the panel and turned off the alarm, making everything silent again.

"We got something big headed out way." Jason, who reverted back to his form as a human, looked up at the view screen and saw a ball of light coming at them from space. "I was out on patrol when I saw it. I flew in, checked it out, and it started following me. I tried to warn it off, even firing at it, but it just kept coming."

"What did it look like?" Fox asked.

"Like a big ball of light, just floating out in space!" Fox and Jason looked at one another, both coming to the same conclusion. The image on the screen got bigger as the pursuer got closer, confirming their beliefs; it was the same mass of light that came through the dimensional gateway Amirs had created.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Fox ordered. The light got close enough to be almost blinding. The screen was turned off, but the glass-like views out of the ship were filled with its brilliance. As the team shielded their eyes, Jason saw something in the glare; vaguely man-like, but something familiar. He didn't know if the glare was lessening or if he could see through the brilliance, but he could start to make out features: A muscular body, a blue diamond on the chest and forehead, and golden eyes. His eyes widened as it struck him. All those years before, to the time of his childhood.

"It can't be…" he muttered, walking towards the light. Fox saw this and reached out for him.

"Jason, stop!"

"It can't be you…" He reached out for it, his hand touching the window. "Ultaran…Galan…" The figure looked at him, the golden eyes piercing his mind and soul. A jolt ran through him, and he collapsed on the floor. Fox saw this and went out to him, but he felt a jolt, and crumpled on the floor, followed by the rest of the team.

It had followed the being to this ship, and as he had hoped beyond reason, he had found him. But it was too dangerous for him. The imp's plan must not come to fruition. The others were ill-suited for the task, but he had no choice. He would have to select one of them, to protect him.


	7. Chapter 7

Brand New World

Chapter 7

" _Like father, like son."_

" _Well, you were too, at his age." Two men, one significantly older than the other, stood in the doorway as a child sat glued to the screen; a silver being threw an immense creature to the ground, buildings crumbling around them. "I wonder what's going through his head right now." In his lap was his notebook and pencil. As he watched, he started drawing, trying to recreate the silver being on paper. What came out instead was something a little different._

Jason's eyes shot open, and he found himself on the floor of the bridge. His head pounding, he picked himself up and looked around. The entity was gone, and around him the Star Fox team lied unconscious. Fox was stirring, groaning loudly and picking himself up. Jason went to Peppy and helped the oldster to a sitting position while Fox helped Falco up. "Just what the hell…was that?" the Avian asked.

"Don't know," Fox replied. "But Jason seemed to recognize it." Slippy got up, rubbing his head as it felt like a sledgehammer was pounding his brain. Fox went to Jason, steadying himself on a console. "You recognize it, Jason?" The human looked back at Fox.

"I thought I did, but it's impossible. No way it could be…"

"Could be what, monkey boy? What aren't you telling us?!" Falco made his way to Jason, his hawk-like face twisted into an angry sneer. He almost lunged at him as he grabbed Jason by his shirt and almost lifted him up. "What have you brought on us this time?!" Jason looked into Falco's eyes, and saw a burning hatred in them that he hadn't seen in a long while, not since his days in the army. "First Zoness and then almost all of Lylat. You stinking monkeys should all die!" Jason felt the feathery digits on his neck and tightening. He reacted on instinct, grabbing the wing pushing down and twisting, forcing Falco on his knees. He barely had a hold on him, but Falco was already wincing in pain as he held him down.

"Jason, let him go!" He looked at Fox, then at Falco. He let the wing go and Falco held it like it was broken, looking back at the human with a venomous glare. Fox went to help Falco and walked him to the lift while Jason watched them go.

"Ever since we found him, it's been one thing after another." Fox got Falco to the medical room as Falco started grumbling. "We lost a planet, and then this happens,"

"None of this is Jason's fault," Fox said as he got Falco onto a bench in front of the medical beds.

"He's just like any Simian, you know. Most of them left with Andross when he was banished. It's in their nature."

"He's _not_ like Andross. And you need to let go of what happened." Fox came back with bandages and started to wrap Falco's wing up. The door opened, and ROB 64, the automated service droid of the ship, came in.

"Can I be of service?" he asked.

"We're alright here, ROB. Has General Pepper sent a message?" Fox asked, wrapping Falco's wing.

"Affirmative. He is waiting for your response in the briefing room, and suggests you get all the team and Jason as well."

"We'll be there," Fox replied, getting back up to his feet.

"Fox!" The Vulpine looked back at the Avian, who was holding his injured wing. "Don't trust him." Without a word, Fox left the medical wing while Falco rubbed his wing, feeling there was something fractured.

The briefing room was already occupied with Jason, Peppy and Slippy by the time Fox arrived. "I assume you all got the same message?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, and if General Pepper's calling, it may be 'cause of the Venomians attacking that planet."

"If we're lucky, it might be our call to war," Peppy mused.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's see what the old war-hound wants," Fox replied while taking his seat. In the center of the room was a small module that started to light up. The room darkened and an image appeared above the device. It was an image of a Canine's head with a red military cap. His face showed that he was at least Peppy's age, with wrinkles forming on his jowls and muzzle, and bags were starting to form under his eyes. Nonetheless, he still had a sense of dignity about him.

" _Star Fox team, I have some information for you that you might find interesting. You recall Professors Amirs and Aeries from the planet where you picked up the alien Jason from. Well, they had begun construction on a smaller version of the Rift Window, and they ran a test run on it today, what they found was rather… they opened the portal, what they found was something that was beyond description, something so horrific, several of the technicians either went insane or died of fright."_

"What do you mean, General?" Fox asked. The image flickered, and Amirs replaced him.

" _What he means is we may have found the gateway to Hell itself!"_ His eyes were full of fear, almost frantic. His facial fur was matted with sweat, and the collar of his labcoat was bent and undone. _"I have seen many things, but the things I saw…horrible…"_ The lemur held a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, as though he were trying to remove the nightmarish images from them. _"I'm sorry, I…I need a moment…"_ He took a deep breath and looked more composed. _"What we saw was another realm of existence. Whether or not it is Hell is up in the air. One thing we do know is that Jason's kind seems to be connected to them!"_ A chill ran down his spine as the human heard this.

"What makes you say that?" Jason asked.

" _We saw what looked like humans among them. Some were being tortured in way I can't even begin to describe, while others were…doing the torturing. I don't know what it was, but… Do you have any idea what it is?"_ All eyes were focused on him, and Jason looked from one to the next, looking for a way out. How could he possibly know?

"Oh come on, you know perfectly well what he's talking about." From behind Fox walked Malachi, wearing the same smug grin that Jason saw last.

"You…"

"Yeah. Me."

"Can't they see you?" Malachi tapped Fox's head, but he didn't respond, in fact he didn't even move. None of them moved, they were as still as statues. Even the hologram of Amirs stopped flickering.

"Not if I stopped all of time in this room they can't," Malachi replied. "You see, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you, but I was having a little trouble with a certain friend of yours."

"What fried? What are you going on about, and what the hell did they see?!"

"I'm talking about a certain being, a certain person that you created in your childhood. Someone who could travel through the multiverse and enter other realm. Someone who fights Gods." It was then that it dawned on him. The mass of light he saw on that planet, and what happened just minutes before.

"Galan…"

"Exactly! You have no idea how hard it was to get him here, he fought me every step of the way. Not exactly sure why," Malachi said with a shrug.

"But…how?"

"The same way I got you here, buddy-boy. I told you, in this realm, everything you've ever wanted can happen. You'll get to meet the being that you created as part of a childhood fantasy, and then turned into something more." Malachi strolled around the room as Jason watched him. "However, as you and I both know, there can be no hero, no protagonist, without an obstacle to overcome. And you so graciously provided me with it. In fact, it is the very same thing that helped bring Galan into being within your mind in the first place. All those years reading those old books of your grandfather's and father's, getting into the twisted minds of Lovecraft and King and McCammon, had helped you create the perfect opponent." Jason's eyes widened as he realized what Malachi was getting at. "In fact, you wrote a short story during your freshman year in college that you entered and was actually published. And I believe it started with a poem that went a little something like this." Malachi turned to face Jason, and he could see the evil grin grow on his face, his black eyes alight with glee. "'To gaze upon the Devil's own, look to a madman's face. Look upon him, and see the Devil's grace. When the Gates of Madness part and the Pits of Anguish yawn, forever more will you lose yourself, forever more the Devil's Pawn.' And you know what lies beyond the Gates of Madness, deep below the Pits of Anguish. Yes, your very own Devil, one you crafted with your own hands! And with it, you created its kin! And you know them all by name. You created them, the "Outer Gods", and the almighty "Ultarans" to war and battle with one another in an endless struggle. Well guess what, I know exactly what your heart desires, and I brought them here to have your wish granted!"

"But, the Outer Gods…if they come here, then…"

"Everything will be wiped off the face of this plane." Malachi almost lunged and grabbed the arms of the chair Jason was sitting in, his face just inches from his. " _All_ dreams come true in this place, Jason. Never forget that." Right in front of him, Malachi vanished. Still in shock, Jason let his hands fall to his face, his breath coming out in a shudder. When he lowered them, he saw the team still looking at him, but it appeared that time was flowing normally now. Even the holographic projection flickered every now and then.

" _Jason, I asked if you had any idea what that was."_ Looking from the team to the projection, Jason stood up, without saying a word, and left the briefing room.

In his quarters, he paced the room, going back and forth, back and forth as the inner demons he had created started to well up from within. As he walked, he ran his hands through his hair, mumbling and grumbling. Finally, he sat on the bed, holding his head as he saw them again in his mind's eye. He still remembers the nightmares he had, the trips to the psychologists whenever they heard about a teenager having horrific night terrors. When he started to read, they took on a life of their own in his head, but they really started to haunt him when he put them down on paper. It won him an award in high school, but almost at the cost of his sanity. As he wrote, their image burned in his brain and haunted his dreams, and all dreams come true in this plane. "Oh God…not like this…" The door opened and Fox walked in. He saw the human sitting on the bed, holding his head. "Oh God, NOT LIKE THIS!"

"Jason!" The human looked up and saw the concern on the Vulpine's face. "What's going on, you just left like…" Jason shot up and almost grabbed Fox.

"They have no idea what's coming! For God's sake, they know now where we are!"

"Who knows, what's going on?! Ever since Amirs mentioned what he saw you've been…" Jason walked from him, walked to the viewport and leant against the wall. "Do you, know what's going on?" Jason stared out into space, finding his resolve. He then turned back to Fox, a firmer grip on himself.

"Is everyone still in the briefing room?"

"Yes. Falco is there now."

"Good. I'll explain everything. I just need a couple minutes."

"Alright. Just, take it easy." As Fox left, Jason started to recall his story.

"I…apologize for what had happened earlier. I just thought that with everything that had happened…" Jason slumped into his seat and took a deep breath. All eyes, even the holographic head of the general, were on him. "What Amirs saw, was actually not Hell, but something close to Hell. My people, like yours, also believe in the existence of other dimensions surrounding us, other worlds and realms that we cannot begin to imagine. One such reality is the home to a race of beings that we have come to know as the "Outer Gods". We don't know their real name, since we have no way of pronouncing it. However, they've been around since the birth of my planet, and they made frequent visitations to other realms, and they passed through the dimensional gateway as easily as we would pass through an open door." He leant back, his face more somber. "They're conquerors. They expand and reach out to subjugate everything, and make those that they have conquered worship them like Gods, it's…it's the source of their power."

"How do you know all this?" Peppy asked.

"Because it happened before to my kind. When they came to my planet millions of years ago, they subjugated my kind's ancestors into slave labor to build their cities for them!" He slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "It's all documented! If you were to go to Earth, you would find references to a Nightmare City sunken beneath the ocean, the Mountains of Madness, the Lost Continents! Everything we were forced to build for them! They even turned the fourth planet in my system, Mars, into a vast temple and shipped us there to worship them against our will!" He was getting more agitated, but why?

"So what happened?" Jason sat back down in his seat, calmer.

"Turns out, they weren't the only beings able to cross between realms. They had an enemy, one that was at least their equal."

"Who were they?" Peppy asked.

"Once, they were like my race, almost a billion years ago. At that time, the Outer Gods had looked to their realm for new conquests, and started to invade their universe. However, this race achieved something that they called the "Grand Ascension", and took the name "Ultarans". They were able to resist and fight back against the Outer Gods and drove them from their universe, destroying everything belonging or relating to them in their path. However, they decided that they would not be safe by simply driving them off, and decided that they must be utterly destroyed. So they took to the multiverse and waged their endless war against them. They came to my realm at the peak of their power there. They had an almost unlimited number of followers who would give their own lives to them. Their war left my world in ruins, and left Mars a dead world, but they were finally driven away from my realm, and a few of the Ultarans were left to safeguard my planet, my realm."

"And they took the place of Gods, didn't they?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. They helped us rebuild our civilization, and taught us how to better fight back against the Outer Gods. However, over time their numbers dwindled till there was only one Ultaran left to watch over us. And he's here now. You all saw him."

"You mean that bright light?" Slippy asked.

"His name is Galan. He personally led the war against the Outer Gods in my realm, and he left Mars a dead planet so they could never use it again. He's been watching over us for thousands of years, and now he's here."

"For you?" Fox asked. Jason shrugged.

" _But what about our current situation right now?"_ Pepper asked.

"Well, since you opened the window, the Outer Gods will know your existence." Amir's face flickered into view in place of General Pepper's.

" _But that window was only open for an instant."_

"You think that matters? Once you opened the window, they knew about you. You might as well have opened the gateway for them!" Jason nearly yelled, getting to his feet again. "Now that they know about you, they will be coming for you!" he pointed accusingly at the lemur. "You have no idea what's coming, and it is going to send you all back to the Stone Age!" The team looked amongst themselves, while the image of Amirs flickered out, replaced with General Pepper.

" _Regardless, we have just received a curious distress call from our outpost on Aquas. We've sent a contingent from Katina to investigate, but the message has me concerned."_

"What was the message, General?" Fox asked.

" _That's just it; there was no message, just the automated distress beacon. At first I thought it was nothing. But now, I don't want to take any chances. I want you to head there directly."_

"We're on it, General." Pepper's head winked out as Fox turned to his team. "Alright people, we're heading for Aquas. Slippy, prep the Blue Marine and get her ready. Everyone else I want in Arwings, and that includes you, Jason."

"Wait, what?!" Falco exclaimed, looking back as he reached for the door. "You can't be serious; he doesn't even have a license yet!"

"He passed the written exam, and that makes him able to fly under supervision, which you, Slippy and Peppy will be doing!" Falco's beak clenched tightly, then stormed off. Fox turned to Jason, his demeanor taking on a more authoritative stance. "And it might be a good idea for you to use that new disguise Slippy gave you. Aquas is pretty far out, but the pilots from Katina still remember the Lylat Wars, and still probably nurse old grudges against Simians."

"I gotcha," Jason replied, heading out of the door. When he was alone, Fox sighed and shook his head, wondering how he was going to work these two unstable elements. He left the briefing room and headed for his own quarters. Entering his own room, He opened the closet and got out his flight jacket and scarf. He walked past the window on his dresser and stopped. He looked into it, and saw something standing behind him. He looked back, but it wasn't there. He looked back into the mirror, and it was there, only it took up where his own reflection should be. It was anthropomorphic in shape and was silver in color, save for a gold stripe on its chest and black patters on its wrists. Its head was smooth and featureless, save for a single fin going through its head with a jewel in the middle of the forehead. Its eyes were golden yellow, and another jewel on its chest was a bright emerald, like the jewel on its forehead. Fox rubbed his eyes and blinked, but the apparition did not dissipate.

" _Fox…Fox McCloud…"_

"What are you?"

" _I am Galan. I came here after the human to safeguard him back home. Unfortunately, the enemy has discovered you. I cannot leave and let you fall victim to them."_

"What will you do?"

" _Whatever I must."_ Galan vanished from view, and Fox felt something on his chest. He reached down his shirt, and felt something around his neck; he lifted it up, and saw it was a cross-shaped pendant.

' _What is this?'_

Aquas was one of two planets whose surface was almost completely covered in water. However, unlike its sister planet Zoness, it has even less landmass on its surface. In fact, its entire surface is nothing but water. Long ago, there were islands and a prosperous civilization, but they were wiped out eons ago when the polar ice caps melted, flooding the planet and sending the civilization to the bottom of the oceans forever. But since the discovery of the ruins, The Scientific Committee on Corneria has been working on trying to raise the ruins to the surface, via artificial gravity inducers to raise the sunken islands. With this, scientists could unravel the unanswered questions, possibly even answer why the ruins on Titania are so similar to the ones on Aquas. As the Great Fox warped into orbit around the planet, the team was already underway as the Arwings launched out of the Great Fox while the mother ship entered the atmosphere, flanked by the fighters. Jason, already in his wolverine guise, guided the fighter in. The real thing was definitely different from the simulator, especially as the controls trembled in his hands.

" _How's the real thing treating ya, newbie?"_ Falco asked.

"Worry about your own self, Falco!" Jason replied, getting a tighter grip on the controls. He heard the Avian laugh

" _Leave him alone, Falco! It's his first reentry."_ Peppy replied

" _All the more reason why we should be worried about him. One wrong move and he won't even be a smear on the surface."_ Jason tried to ignore Falco as his own Arwing trembled from the reentry friction. However, he was able to see the surface of Aquas, and why it was so named. Nothing but water for miles and miles, and not a speck of land, save for a small spot of silver that gradually got larger and larger. As Jason got closer, it looked like a small city on the surface of the sea; buildings and structures floated on the surface, and what's strange is that around the outskirts of the city the buildings looked modern, whereas in the center they looked like the ruins of some lost civilization.

" _Look at that!"_ Slippy said.

" _Looks like they started bringing up the ruins,"_ Peppy replied. _"The structures around it are for the archaeologists, technicians, engineers and workers to help preserve the ruins as they're brought up."_

" _And they're bringing up the whole landmass too,"_ Fox replied. _"This is just a small part of the city that's underneath the sea."_ As the fighters got closer, it was Falco who noticed something odd.

" _It's too still. Where is everyone, on a lunch break?"_

" _Sensors are not picking up any life signs on the surface."_ ROB replied over their headsets.

" _So their all down beneath the surface, probably working on getting the rest of it up,"_ Slippy reasoned.

"Everyone down there at once, with no one waiting on the surface? And where's that contingent from Katina at?" Jason asked.

" _They should be here, but I'm not picking up anything."_

" _This is weird. This is real weird."_ Peppy added. _"Fox, be careful down there. We have no idea what's waiting for us down there."_ The Great Fox touched the surface of the water, and then settled down with the launch bay submerged. In the launch bay, the Blue Marine's propellers whirred and spun, and the submersible launched out of the bay and towards the depths of the sea. The lights from the Blue Marine only lit up a miniscule part of the ocean's depths, and the darkness was pressing around almost like a tangible thing. Deeper and deeper the submersible went till Fox could identify the sea bottom.

"I've reached the bottom. I'm starting the sensor sweep." Fox looked around the small cockpit for the controls of the sonar and scanner. The interior was much like the Arwing's cockpit, except there was no canopy. All he could see was either out of the window in front of him, or the computer screens around him. He switched the sonar and scanners on, and the two screens next to the window changed; one was sonar, the other showed an infrared image of the sea bottom. He slowed the submersible to take better readings, and the sonar picked up objects on the bottom, and the scanner showed them; fragments, pieces of structures, what he had expected when he went down amidst the ruins. However, the searchlight caught something metallic and he guided the sub towards it. The scanner showed the shape of it, or what was left of it. "I got the remains of a Cornerian fighter down here," Fox said into the mike on his headset.

" _Careful Fox,"_ Peppy warned. The blue Marine glided through the darkness and what he saw on the scanner and out the window sent a chill down his spine.

"I just found the people," Fox replied.

" _Which ones?"_ Peppy asked.

"All of them." The light shone off the metal of the fragments of fighters and submersibles used by the personnel of the scientific teams while the floor of the ocean was littered with hundreds of dead bodies. "All the archaeologists, engineers, pilots, everyone is down here."

" _Fox, come back. We'll regroup and send a report to General Pepper."_

"Not yet, Peppy; I wanna know how these people died."

" _And I don't want you to join them!"_ the Hare urged. As he guided the sub further, the bodies seemed to be grouping closer and closer together. He guided the search light up and he saw a mound. The Blue Marine got closer to it, and Fox saw that the mound was composed of the dead bodies. He looked at the scanner, and figured that most of the people must have been used in the mound. "I got a mound here; looks like most of the bodies are there." In his Arwing, Jason looked down at the water, his hand on his headset.

" _What's it look like?"_ he asked.

"It looks like a mound of dead people. It's chilling and creepy, but nothing stands out…wait. Wait, I think there might be something here." The scanner showed something in the center; it was registered as a ruin, but as it focused on it, he could see the shape of the thing; it was shaped differently from the rest of the ruins. He got the searchlight on it, and he saw it perched at the top of the mound. It looked to be made of pure gold, and was in the shape of a diamond. But on closer inspection, it looked like it was made of bone, and muscle. In fact, the artifact itself looks like it could be a living thing. "I got a strange artifact here. It looks like it's made of gold, but it doesn't look like any of the artifacts that were pulled up."

" _What do you mean?"_ Peppy asked.

"It looks like…I don't even know how to describe it. It looks…alien." Jason felt a tingle in the back of his head as realization dawned on him. He tapped the control on his mike.

" _Fox, get out of there now!"_

"What?"

" _Get out of there, right now!"_

" _Jason, what's going on?"_

" _Fox, just trust me, you need to leave that place right now!"_

"What is it?"

" _F-….Ou-…"_ Fox's headset frizzled and he felt the submarine shudder. He looked out the view port, and saw that the mound was…moving, almost undulating. The artifact gave off a sickly green and yellow glow that lit up the dark depths in a low light. Fox looked above, and saw what looked like a crack in the ocean; it was black, and it seemed to be opening. As the tear opened, the green and yellow was replaced with a deep, blood red color, and something was coming through the tear. "I got something coming!"

"Fox, Fox, can you hear me?! Fox, you need to get the hell out of there right now!" Jason almost screamed into the mike as he looked down.

" _Jason, what the hell is going on?!"_ Peppy asked. The blue ocean seemed to darken in a spot, as though it were stained. A dark red glow filled the ocean, and it seemed to heave upwards as something came to the surface. A great mass breached, and a piercing wail all but rattled the ships to pieces. Jason could not tear his eyes off of the form that appeared; it was dark green in color, its body was an indescribable mass and tentacles writhing about like mad serpents where arms would be. Its head was squat, with a single emerald eye above a maw with razor-like teeth. _"Sweet creation…"_ Peppy exhaled.

" _What in the name of Corneria…!"_

" _Dude, what the fuck is that?"_ However, Jason knew its name, and he uttered it softly.

"A Kraken." The entity thrashed in the ocean, and some of the tentacles seemed to reach up towards the Arwings. The ships got out of reach, and Peppy was the first one to see the Blue Marine floating not far from the beast.

" _I got a fix on the Blue Marine! I'll try to raise Fox!"_

" _Fox, can you hear me? Fox, come in!"_ In the Blue Marine, Fox was out. His head was bleeding and his body laid limply over the controls. He heard Peppy's voice and stirred with a groan. He looked up and saw daylight through the viewport, and something else. Galanlooked back at him through the reflection on the viewport.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

" _You've met the enemy. Now it is time for me to do my duty."_ From the reflection of the sunlight came another light, one that engulfed Fox in a warm brilliance. He felt himself get lost in the light, and lightly closed his eyes as something akin to reassurance filled him, like a promise.

"Can you raise Fox?" Jason asked.

" _I'm not getting anything."_

" _Fox, please respond!"_ Slippy's wail filled the airwaves, but went unanswered. Below, the Kraken was making its way to the floating ruins and structures while the Great Fox headed towards the Blue Marine. It was then that Jason saw it; a bright light filled the sky above, and an orb of luminescence descended from the sun. The orb touched the water, and then filled the area with light.

" _Aw shit, now what?!"_ Falco asked, flying above and around the beast and the orb. As the light dimmed, a shape could be made; it was huge, at least as huge as the Kraken. It was anthropomorphic in shape, and as the light faded, more features could be made. Its body was silver, save for a single gold stripe going across its chest and upper back and around the shoulders. It has two jewels, on in the forehead and the other on the chest. A single fin went through the head above the jewel, and the eyes were golden yellow, glowing like miniature suns. It had dark patterns going from the wrists and up the forearm. Its musculature was solid under its silvery hide, and the muscles flexed lightly as it moved. It was thigh-deep in the water, floating above the surface under its own power to face the beast. _"Now what the hell is that thing?!"_

"Galan," Jason said softly. He felt a smile creep on his face. Slippy did a fly-by around the two titans, and saw something.

" _Guys, check out the new guy's chest!"_ Jason looked, and saw it; a figure that looked a lot like Fox was suspended inside the jewel on Galan's chest. _"What's Fox doing there?"_

"He's using Fox as an avatar."

" _What do you mean?"_ Peppy asked.

"Ultarans sometimes choose someone to act on their behalf while on certain planes where they have difficulty existing. They occupy their bodies, and when they are summoned, the avatar is kept safe inside the Soul Gem on the chest."

" _So what do we do?"_ Falco asked.

" _What can we do?"_ Peppy asked. Galan stood before the Kraken, and the interdimensional monstrosity shrieked at the Ultaran. Several tentacles erupted out of the water around the Ultaran and wrapped around him. Galan brought his arms up to guard and kept them from fully constricting him. With great effort, Galan spread his arms out; the tentacles were either ripped off, or sliced. On the forearms, blades extended along the black patterns and were the same color. The Kraken wailed at Galan, either in pain, or anger. The deep one whipped more tentacles at the titan and wrapped them around his waist, torso and neck. Grabbing them, Galan was slowly being dragged towards the Kraken. Its maw opened, and like an eel, its lower jaw dislocated itself to extend its bite radius, as though to swallow the Ultaran whole. Galan grabbed the tentacle around his neck and pulled at it. He put both hands on it, and pulled it apart, freeing his neck from its crushing grip. With his forearm blades, he sliced the tentacles on his waist and chest, the remains falling into the sea and dissipating. Galan lunged at the Kraken, slicing down its body and rending its body. However, the rubbery flesh was tougher than it looked, and Galan only got partly down to where its shoulder should be. Galan lunged back as the body began to repair and reattach itself and the tentacles regrew and replaced themselves. The Kraken then dove beneath the waves, forcing the titan to look around, expecting a sneak attack. The water erupted around him, and tentacles wrapped around him and drag him into the depths. _"Quick, let's get the Blue Marine while we still can!"_ Peppy flew over the submersible as the Great Fox floated towards it. However, Peppy was the only one concerned with the submersible, as the other Arwings flew over the roiling water where Galan was dragged under.

The dark depths pressed on Galan as he was dragged to the bottom of the ocean. The Kraken, moving as swiftly as a squid, threw Galan onto the ocean floor. The Ultaran recovered and looked up and around, but the Kraken's dark body made it hard to discern it from the murk. He was struck from behind and forced to the bottom once more. He got up, and saw the faintest hint of movement, and sliced upward with his left forearm. The piece of tentacle drifted before dissolving in the sea and a soft growl echoed from the depths. Even as Galan watched the depths, he knew he was at a disadvantage when he was dragged into the beast's element. He was at a disadvantage when he summoned himself while bonded to the native of this realm, a native he knew he was not fully compatible with. Because of this, his full potential is significantly reduced, and he could feel the life from the avatar slipping away. He knew the risks, at least he thought he did, but this is the first time he ever felt he made the wrong choice. He was struck from behind and knocked down again. Time to end this farce; first, take away the beast's advantage: He saw the slight hint of movement again, and when the tentacle lunged forward, instead of slicing it he grabbed it. Reeling the beast in, he grabbed the slippery mass and propelled both himself and the Kraken upwards. He could see daylight beneath the water, and when he breached the surface the Kraken wailed again, this time in it felt like indignation. Galan surged through the water towards the floating ruins, and flung the Kraken onto the only piece of dry land on the whole planet. He then surged out of the water and leapt through the air and onto the ground, facing the Kraken as it turned to Galan. Out of its element, it panicked. It sent its tentacles whipping at its adversary, but Galan rushed forward and sliced them to pieces before reaching the Kraken itself. He slammed his fist into its fanged maw, knocking several teeth out as the beast fell to the ground. Galan gathered the beast up into a bundle and flung it into the air. Now for the second part: Annihilating it. He brought his arms to his chest, meeting them at the wrists. He pulled his arms apart vertically, and blue energy sparked and danced between them. The energy got bolder in color till it looked like the energy that crackled between the wrists looked like a single arc instead of many. Then, Galan thrust both his arms out at the falling Kraken, and the energy shot itself from his arms and towards the beast. When it hit, a brilliant flash lit the sky, and when it faded, nothing was left of the Kraken. The Arwings flew overhead, watching the spectacle from a distance. Galan regarded them for a moment, and then was engulfed in a bright blue light. When the light faded, he was gone. Falco went down to where he stood, and found Fox, lying on the ground, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Brand New World

Chapter 8

"How's he doing, ROB?"

"Patient is currently in a comatose state. Biorhythms extremely low, vitals barely stabilized." Fox lied in a medical bed, an EKG hooked up to him and a medical scanner suspended just above his torso. Peppy, Falco and Slippy were in the same room with him as ROB adjusted the scanner.

"What the hell happened to him?" Falco asked.

"It's like something was sucking the life out of him," Peppy replied.

"But he's gonna be alright, right? I mean, it's Fox. Right?" Slippy looked up at Peppy and Falco, but neither answered. However, Falco looked out the glass window and saw Jason, without his disguise, walking brusquely down the hallway.

"Where's he off to?" he asked, walking out of the emergency room and following after the human. "Hey, Jason!"

"Can't talk right now!"

"Well you might want to at least come in and see how Fox is doing, he almost died!"

"He'll be fine, Galan will take care of him!" The Avian caught up with the human and stepped in front of him.

"How the hell do you know that?" Falco asked.

"Look, I don't have time right now! If that mound is still intact it needs to be destroyed!"

"Why? Why is it so important?"

"Because that's what they're using to come through!"

"What are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"The Outer Gods cannot always walk through into other worlds as easily as others. Sometimes they need someone on the inside the make a gateway, and they do that with an artifact that they made; the same kind of artifact that Fox saw down there. It draws its power from the death of others, and if everyone on the research expedition is down there, which would probably be around a thousand, if you include all the pilots from the Katina outpost, then that artifact will have enough power to open the doorway to their realm for at least a century."

"And you're saying anything can get through, like that thing we saw?"

"The Kraken, yeah. And then some."

"Well let's go, then." Falco turned and headed down the hallway, leaving Jason a little dumbfounded till he moved after him.

"Wait, you're taking my word for it?" he asked.

"Well a bunch of weird crap is happening right now and we don't have a choice."

"Whatever happened to that xenophobia that you had earlier?" Jason asked. Falco stopped and faced him, his own face hard.

"I may not like Simians, for a wide range of reasons. But now, I have two choices; either sit in there and worry about Fox, or actually going out and do something, even if it is with you. And frankly, I'd rather deal with you." Falco continued walking down the hall, momentarily leaving Jason alone, processing the conversation, till he moved forward.

" _You sure these smart bombs can reach all the way to the bottom?"_ Jason asked in Falco's headset.

"Slippy may not be the greatest pilot of all time, but he does make up for it in the tinkering department. If he says that the bombs will go anywhere, then they will." The two Arwings flew towards the planet, entering the atmosphere and flying over the oceans in under twenty minutes. It was then that they saw what looked like dark clouds forming on the horizon, where the ruins were. "What is that? There aren't supposed to be any hurricanes here," Falco said to himself. As they got closer, they saw that the clouds were pitch-black instead of the usual dark grey. Blood-red lightning danced from the clouds and struck the water. Falco looked around, a little unsettled. "Jason what is this?"

" _It's a Chaos Cloud. We may already be too late."_

"What's a Chaos Cloud?"

" _It forms when a large portal is about to open. If we're going to do this, we need to do it now!"_ The ruins and buildings were in the heart of the storm, which made everything black as night. Red lightning danced all around them and struck the water, making it roil and steam.

"We're over the artifact now. We should drop the bombs here!"

" _Already on it!"_ Both Arwings pulled up towards the clouds, then dove straight down towards the ocean, firing bomb after bomb into it. The projectiles struck the ocean and propelled themselves towards the depths. On the bottom, the mound of bodies was glowing a deep red, and the artifact at its peak was pulsing like a heart. Just above it, a great crack was forming, bigger than the one that let the Kraken through. The bombs touched it and all of them, all sixteen bombs, detonated. Explosions rocked the seas and cracked the bottom, sweeping away bodies and the artifact away. Up above, a large plume of water erupted with the force of an H-bomb, and the water spread itself to where the pilots could see the bottom. The water closed around them, but the Arwings survived by rapidly climbing up above the waves.

"Did we do it? Is it closed?" Falco asked.

"I don't know, the storm isn't dissipating," Jason replied, looking up. "We may have been too late." The storm continued to rage around them, and the seas continued to roil, red lightning stabbing from the clouds like streaks of blood. "We need to go, now!"

"But if the portal is still intact,"

"It doesn't matter, it's too late. Look!" The sea beneath them started to glow deep red, like the lightning. The water bulged upward, and some _things_ erupted from the roiling waves. Things with tentacles, wings, gaping maws. Things that were either the size of a man or made a whale look like a trout. All around them, things flew and seemed to dance under the raging storm in a dance of discord.

"Wh-what the fuck is all this?!" Falco shouted, looking about almost hysterically.

"The portal is open! The small fry are just the prelude to something bigger!" Jason replied, looking down at the ocean. It started to bulge again, and large tendrils, tentacles that were sickly gray in color and covered in suction cups that were lined with needle-like teeth, erupted from the waters around them. Both pilots looked down in horror as the center of the tentacles began to rise. "We need to leave, now!" Their afterburners blazing, both Arwings streaked out of the Chaos Cloud and into the sky, and into the safety of space. But when Jason looked back, he saw a black spot where they flew from; a single black spot that marred the perfect blue of the planet, and it was growing.

"What the hell just happened?" Falco asked.

"We were too late," Jason slumped in his seat, closing his eyes. "We were too late."

"And just what the hell do you two think you were doing?!" Peppy demanded. When both pilots returned to the hangar, the Hare was waiting for them. ROB was monitoring where they went and their messages, so the team was up to speed, with the exception of Fox who still hasn't regained consciousness. "You two going down there half-cocked, almost getting killed by God-knows what, I expect that kind of crap from you, Falco!" He turned to Jason. "You don't have full authorization to fly yet, and with Fox the way he is, I'm in charge of this team, so you watch yourself." After that, Peppy calmed down a bit and backed off. "Fox is…out cold and I don't want to lose anyone else."

"We get it, Peppy," Falco replied.

"Ok. So what all happened down there. We just got audio and sensors couldn't pierce that storm."

"It's a Chaos Cloud, it forms when a particularly powerful gateway is created."

"How do you know all this? You even told Falco that sometimes the Outer Gods need someone to make a gateway to other worlds. How do you know this?" Jason felt his breath exhale as he spoke.

"Almost a century ago, someone tried to bring the Outer Gods back into our world. He had knowledge about them, how to summon them, he was even the supposed head of a cult who worshipped them ever since they came here. He got all this knowledge from a book called the Necronimicon, which is a book used to in rituals to summon them. He was found out, and was tried, and sentenced to death. However, over the years his notes and memoirs circulated and now a lot of people have a lot of knowledge of them. He became famous, and more cults were formed. Fortunately, no one has been successful in summoning the Outer Gods back in my own world."

"But you said someone must have helped open the gateway, right? Someone on the inside?"

"Yeah."

"But how? We've never seen any of those things till now!"

"They may not be able to come through on their own, but the Outer Gods are able to influence others. They can extend their dominion over others across the multiverse and create converts in that way. They might already have made a cult here on this world and you might not have even seen it."

"How long would it take to form a cult?" Peppy asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"On how charismatic the cult leader is." Peppy and Falco looked at one another, while Jason looked to and fro between them. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Peppy replied. "Just a thought that popped up in this rusty old head of mine." The Hare turned around and walked towards the lift.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm starting to get it."

" _What's happening?"_

" _I made a mistake…"_

" _What?"_

" _I tried to protect someone, but I ended up hurting someone else instead."_

" _But how did this happen?"_

" _I miscalculated. Our bodies are not as compatible as I had hoped, and drained too much of your life force. I am sorry."_

" _What will you do?"_

" _I have no choice. I must be with the true avatar."_

" _Will you leave?"_

" _Not of my own will. It must be given from one avatar to another, that is the condition."_

"Looks like he's coming out of it,"

"Fox, you ok?" His vision was blurry, but Fox could see Peppy and Slippy on either side of him.

"I was, till I saw you," he replied with a smirk. Peppy chuckled while Slippy laughed.

"You certainly sound like you're back to normal, Fox." Peppy replied. "But what about our visitor? How's he doing?"

"He's," he grabbed for the cross on his chest. "He's going to be alright."

"I hope so, because it certainly hit the fan this time," Peppy said, giving Fox his PAD. Fox went over the audio and video files, and felt a chill go down his spine as he saw this.

"Does General Pepper know?"

"Not yet. I was going to send a report to Pepper when I heard from ROB that you were coming to." Fox handed the PAD back to Peppy and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Hold on, Fox. You're still not fully recovered! What if you have a relapse?"

"I'm fine, Peppy, really. Right now, we need to send a report to General Pepper. Where's Falco and Jason at?" ROB came forward as Fox was grabbing his flight jacket and scarf.

"Falco is heading for the medical room, accompanied by Jason."

"Tell them to meet us in the briefing room, and send a signal to General Pepper. Tell the good general we have vital information concerning the Lylat System."

"Yes sir." As ROB left, Fox fixed the scarf around his neck, then turned to his teammates.

"Alright, let's go."

They were already seated when Falco and Jason arrived. "Took you guys long enough," Fox said as he saw them come in.

"Well we were on our way to see a sick friend, till he decided to be a dick and quit gold-bricking." Falco replied with a smirk. Fox returned it with a grin of his own.

"Well General Pepper ought to be responding to us right about now," Peppy commented, looking at his watch. It was then that the holographic imager in the middle of the table glowed to life and produced an image of General Pepper's head.

" _Star Fox, I understand you have a report on the situation on Aquas?"_

"The situation is worse than we thought, general. When we got down to the planet, the whole research expedition, along with the Katina contingent, have all been killed, and here's where it gets weird. Jason?" Fox motioned for Jason to stand up and General Pepper turned and looked at the human.

"Apparently, the research expedition and the Katina squadron were all killed so their bodies could be used to summon a portal to the realm of the Outer Gods. We found one of their artifacts on a mound of their corpses at the bottom of the sea. The artifact is used to absorb the dead energy from the bodies and uses it to open a gateway to their realm. We were able to destroy the artifact with smart bombs, but not before the gateway gathered enough energy to be opened permanently."

" _That would explain the strange readings we have been getting from the planet. I assume you are aware of this, I hope?"_ Another image formed next to the image of the general, an image of a planet that would have been Aquas, save for the darkening surface covering it. _"Our scanners cannot penetrate the layer that is now covering over two thirds of the planet. Have you an explanation for this?"_

"It's what my people call a Chaos Cloud. It negates all known physical laws and acts as a sort of barrier or screen for when the portal is opening."

" _Is there a way to penetrate it?"_

"None known to my kind," Jason replied simply. Peppy stood up with his PAD in hand.

"General, I am now sounding you video/audio feeds and scanner reports of what we found on Aquas. I think you may find some of it enlightening, especially about Galan."

" _Galan? You mean that entity you mentioned,"_ Pepper looked back at Jason.

"Yes. As we thought, Galan is also in this realm. He fought and killed a Kraken that came through the barrier just before we destroyed the artifact."

" _And you're certain that he is on our side?"_ Pepper asked.

"He has fought for my kind for thousands of years, and he could have killed us if he wanted to."

" _That's all I needed to hear. Do you think he is able to penetrate the Chaos Cloud?"_

"I don't believe so. When the same phenomena occurred over Mars, it took a legion of his kind to pierce the Chaos Cloud so they could render the planet uninhabitable."

" _So Galan alone might not be enough,"_ Pepper sighed. _"It was worth wondering about. But does this mean that Aquas is now under their control? What about sending an armada to the planet and destroying the gateway before the Chaos Cloud completely covers the planet?"_ Fox stood back up.

"I wouldn't advise it, General. Based on what I saw, none of our weaponry would be any good against what they have. The best we can do is quarantine the planet and set up a blockade around it."

"And even still, you have a bigger problem," Jason replied. "That artifact didn't just wind up on Aquas. It was put there after someone or something slaughtered all those people."

" _What are you getting at?"_

"I'm saying that someone on the inside is aiding the Outer Gods in getting into this world."

" _Someone on the inside? But who? Who would want to bring them to our world?"_

"I think I might have an answer to that, general, or at least a suspect," Peppy replied. "Jason said that the Outer Gods are able to influence people from their own realm, and that it might take years for their influence to take hold. I believe it might be one, or some, of Andross's followers."

"How did you make that deduction?" Jason asked.

"Before he was exiled, Andross was working on something so secret on Corneria, not even his supervisors knew what it was, and that secret almost tore the planet apart. As a result, he was exiled to Venom."

"We know all that, Peppy," Falco replied.

"Yes, but what if he was working on getting the Outer Gods into this world? Andross wasn't always power hungry, and those that worked with and knew him saw a definite change in him, isn't that right, Pepper?" The Hare turned to the bloodhound, who simply looked away.

" _He was a good scientist, and a good friend. I just thought he was letting his ambition get the better of him."_

"And after that, he was able to send people to infiltrate the Lylat System and spread his delusional beliefs onto others, drawing people to him while he worked on building his war machine on Venom. We believe that he had many die-hard followers, the chief of them being his own nephew, Andrew. So far, we have not been able to find the whereabouts of Andrew, or any of the commanders of Andross's army after the war, and are still considered to be at large."

"What was it that he was working on that got him exiled?" Jason asked. Pepper looked at the human.

" _This is top secret, but the team already knows, so you might as well know too. Andross was supposed to be working on a new kind of energy source, but as the weeks went by, we started to notice that several of his staff started to vanish. Then there was a massive explosion at the lab that almost incinerated the atmosphere. We were able to stop it in time, but barely. What we do know about the project is that he was working with what he called "unconventional materials". He didn't say when and where he got them, and we have no kind of evidence that they exist. We believed that they were destroyed with the lab, But maybe we should take another look."_

"But now it's starting to look like someone might be trying to pick up where Andross left off, if he did try to bring them here," Fox replied.

"Where's the lab at?" Jason asked.

"Several miles outside of Corneria City. Its abandoned now, but the materials that were left was taken from the ruins and is now being held at Cornerian Military HQ."

" _We went over the ruins with a fine-toothed comb and found nothing unusual. I even did an inspection of the materials that were gathered after our last communication and found nothing odd about them, nor are any of them missing."_

"There might be something buried in or around the lab. We should head there and find out." Fox replied.

" _You do that. Meanwhile, I'll set up a blockade around Aquas. If anything gets through, you'll be the first to know."_ The holographic image of Pepper's head winked out and Fox turned to his team.

"Ok, people. We're heading for Cornerian City. Let's get suited and ready to move out." As the team turned to leave, Jason felt a hand on his shoulder as Fox held him back. "Not just yet, there's something we gotta talk about." The rest of the team held back to look when Fox looked at them. "You guys go on ahead to the lift, we'll meet you there." With that, the team left the two alone in the briefing room.

"What do you think that was about?" Slippy asked.

"Maybe Fox is kicking Jason off the team," Falco replied.

"For what?" Peppy asked. They reached the lift, and waited for a few minutes for the duo. Both human and Vulpine walked quickly out of the briefing room and towards the waiting team.

"Jason, make sure your disguise is at full power. I don't know how welcoming Corneria City is to Simians, but if anyone suspects that Andross followers are coming back to the planet,"

"I understand." Jason said simply as he switched to his wolverine guise as he followed after Fox.

"Oh, and by the way, consider yourself a member if you get through this!" Fox said, looking over his shoulder as he jogged down to the lift. They met with the rest of the team and went down the lift, Jason looked out of the glass and saw the five Arwings lined up, feeling something akin to elation well up. Dashing out of the lift, the team ran to their Arwings and jumped into the cockpits as the Great Fox started to warp. The hangar slightly trembled as the canopies closed on the cockpits, the trembles reaching the pilots inside. However, out of the hangar's force field, the pilots could see the emerald green field expand as the ship pierced it. As it passed through the field, the blue and green planet of Corneria was in view, with its twin moons in perfect orbit around the sphere. At first, Jason thought it was Earth, but the landmasses were wrong. As they got closer, Fox's Arwing launched out of the hangar, followed by Falco, then Peppy, then Slippy, and finally Jason. The Arwings formed a wedge formation and headed for the planet. Heading down towards the larger of the landmasses, Fox led the Arwings towards the outer edge of the landmass, where the evidence of a large city was apparent. Getting closer, their destination was several miles away from the city, towards the one area that wasn't green, but tan. Closer still, it looked like the area was a giant sand dune, with something in the center, bordered by green grass and trees. The Arwings landed just on the edge of the grass, just beyond the sand. As the team got out, Slippy came forward with a handheld scanner, surveying the area. Jason, stepping foot on the planet for the first time, could have almost sworn he was back on Earth as he looked around. It looked so much like Earth. Fox looked at him, curious as to why he was looking around. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…I could have sworn I was back on my planet," Jason replied.

"Really?" Fox looked around. "So Earth is like this?"

"Alright, the radiation count is in tolerance levels. It's safe for us to enter." Slippy said, turning to the team.

"So can we get this over with, already?" Falco asked, pulling out his blaster. With that, the team entered the dead zone. The desert area around them was a stark contrast in comparison to the greenery surrounding them. The structure up ahead looked to be almost ready to fall; It was a single, dome-like building with a tower next to it. Slippy and Peppy each had scanners in hand, and each searched in a different direction around the lab.

"I got nothing here," Slippy said.

"Neither am I," Peppy replied. "We'll continue to search outside. You guys should go check inside."

"On it. Falco, Jason, let's go." The Avian and human followed after the Vulpine into the ruins as Slippy and Peppy continued to circle around the ruins in separate directions. Inside, the interior looked worse; everything that wasn't bolted down was either missing or strewn about. Chairs and seats were upturned and thrown about, desks were broken, even parts of the floor were dug up and searched in secret vaults hidden underneath. Falco and Jason took directions facing away from one another as Fox went straight ahead, scanners in hand. "Stay in contact, and yell if you find anything."

"On it, Fox."

"Not a problem." Jason went left while he saw Falco go right down a corridor. The disguised human pulled out his own sidearm and headed down the hallway in front of him. There were rooms on either side of him that looked like they were taken off their hinges, or blown off. He looked inside one, and saw that the floor had also been dug up. His brow furrowed as he looked inside. What were they looking for, or rather, what was so precious that it had to be buried? His scanner didn't find anything, but he felt something. He entered another room, and the sensation grew stronger. It was like a feeling of dread, when something very bad was going to happen. This room was relatively undisturbed, only a few things tossed around the fixed work table. As he got closer to the table, the feeling increased. His breathing came in shudders and his hands were shaking. There was something underneath the table. As he bent down to look under it, he could see a part of the floor that looked slightly different from the rest. He lightly touched it, and a circular part of the floor slid away. The scanner said there was nothing there, but when Jason reached into it, he felt something. His fleshed crawled when he felt it, and his arm trembled as he grasped it. But he fought through the irrational emotions and pulled it up, getting a good look at the object before he felt himself freeze, then fainted.

"He coming to?"

"Yeah, looks like it." His vision was blurry, but it focused to crystal clarity, and he was looking up at Fox and Falco. "You alright?" Fox asked. Jason looked down at the floor, and gasped in horror, backing away from thing he has found till he hit the wall. Both Fox and Falco were startled by this and looked down at the relic. It was a simple-looking thing, a cube six inches in height and width, with gold trimmings along the edges while the main body was a dark, sickly green. However, as Jason looked at it, his breathing came in ragged gasps, his eyes wide with shock. He was perfectly terrified of it, as something buried deep in his subconscious was trying desperately to break free.

"What the hell is…" Falco started, looking down at the box. He reached for it, and placed it in his assault pack. With the relic out of view, Jason gasped for breath, his breathing coming in easier and his body stopped trembling. He his head fell to his hand, and he reached for his eye and felt a tear. The small drop pierced the guise and he could see his human finger underneath. He wiped it away and his hand turned into the paw-like hand of a wolverine. "What the hell was that?" Falco asked. All Jason could do was look up at him and Fox before getting to his feet.

"Well, I think we found what it was that these guys were looking for. Question is, what is it?" Fox replied. "Let's head back to the Great Fox and report back to General Pepper."

"How'd you guys find me?" Jason asked as the trio walked down the hall and towards the entrance.

"Well we've been searching for the better part of an hour and we waited for you back at the exit for half an hour before we started to look for you. We found you passed out next to that thing. What happened?"

"I don't know, I…I felt it, and I just blacked out."

"When we looked at it, nothing happened."

"Maybe it's got to do with his being human," Fox replied. "We'll find out more when we get back to the Great Fox." Peppy and Slippy were already waiting for them just outside the entrance. When the trio met up with them, the team headed back to their Arwings. When they almost reached them, The ground trembled and the sky turned red. The team looked up and saw a blood-red line forming in the sky. The line opened, as though it were cut through flesh, and something came out of it. It was huge, easily fifty meters in height, and vaguely anthropomorphic. Its gray body was as though it were an impossible combination of obese and physical perfection, with muscled limbs and pectorals, with a bulging stomach and stout neck. Upon its shoulders were wing-like protrusions made of pale-gray flesh and muscle. Its head seemed to lack a skull as its brain pulsed under its skin, and its face was misshapen, with one eye slightly higher than the other, bulging lips, two slits where the nose should be, and sagging jowls. Its eyes were black with pale-white centers, as though they were dead. The beast landed just outside of the city, and entered it by swinging its arms to knock down the buildings in its way. Its head turned this way and that, as though searching for something, as it trampled on fleeing people and transports. Just outside the city, the team looked on in shock at the scene unfolding before them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Falco asked.

"It's so huge!"

"The bigger they are," Peppy started. Fox stepped forward, his face hardened as he seemed determined.

"The harder it will fall," he answered back. He turned to face his team. "You guys go up in Arwings and keep it away from the heart of the city while Jason and I attack it from the ground.

"But Fox, That thing will stomp you both flat! You don't even have a Landmaster!"

"It's alright. We got something better than a tank, don't we Jason?" The human dropped his holographic disguise to reveal his human face, wearing a predatory grin. "We all know what to do, all of us," he turned to Jason at this last line. "Let's head out there and show that thing what we can really do!" Falco, Slippy and Peppy headed for their Arwings while Jason and Fox headed directly for the lumbering giant. The three Arwings quickly made contact with the behemoth as it toppled buildings on the hapless people as they tried to stampede out of its way.

"Alright, let's get that thing's attention!" Falco gunned his Arwing forward and switched to the twin-laser mode of his weaponry. The blue G-Diffusers on either side of his wings opened up and emerald bolts shot out to rake the pale hide of the beast. While this gives him added firepower, it takes energy away from the Arwing's shields. However, Falco doesn't boast about his title as ace of the team for nothing. The giant looked up, its slack-jawed visage had a look of dumbness about it as though it hadn't noticed the attack. The other two Arwings fired at the beast, drawing it away from the besieged city. Cornerian Fighters were scrambled from the military base and were sent to attack the giant. Their own firepower did little save garner its attentions as it turned to face them, its primordial brain registering them as mere annoyances. It swung its massive limbs at them, swatting them down by the handful.

"That thing is pretty tough," Slippy commented.

"But not very bright, despite what I assume to be its brain pulsing in its head," Peppy replied. "Maybe we can use that!" The Hare guided his fighter on a strafing run along its flank. He fired at it, and the beast groaned and followed after the Arwing, out of the city ruins and back into the wooded area. Down on the ground, Fox and Jason cleared the wood line and hit a patch of open field just before the city.

"Alright, looks like they drew it out of the city. Now it's our turn," Fox said, grinning. "You know what to do!" Fox ran in one direction while Jason ran in another As Fox drew his blaster and fired at the behemoth. The shots hardly seemed to make it notice as it pursued the Arwing. However, something managed to draw its attention back. It stopped, and looked back at the city, and seemed to be looking right at Falco's Arwings. Its face seemed to twist into something akin to rage as it bellowed and burst into a gait back towards the city. Falco flew at the giant and fired, but the behemoth was focused almost entirely on him as it tried to swat him down. It reentered the city as Falco tried to evade the swipes. He pulled his Arwing up out of the giant's reach, and but when he looked back, he saw that its open maw was glowing a dark red and it was rearing its head back. It lunged its head towards the Arwing, and a stream of fire erupted from the giant's maw. Falco barely rolled out of the way, but his Arwing lost a wing. The G-Diffusers closed in response and he was back to his single laser cannon, however he also had trouble keeping his Arwing airborne. He got it back under control just as the behemoth was coming right for him and managed to swat him out of the sky like a fly. As his Arwing plummeted, Falco ejected out of the fighter as it crashed into a building and exploded, sending debris down to the ground as the miniature jets on his seat slowed his descent. From the ground, Jason saw what had happened and reached for his neck, drawing out the crucifix.

" _We have to talk," Fox said to him in the briefing room._

" _Was it because me and Falco left on our own to Aquas?" Jason asked._

" _Not exactly. It was stupid, but that's not what this is about." Fox reached around his neck and pulled the crucifix off, handing it to Jason. "Galan told me that he made a miscalculation when he bonded with me. He said he was trying to protect someone, but ended up hurting someone else. I think it was you that was meant for this, not me."_

" _Me?" Jason asked, looking at the crucifix._

" _You said that in certain realms, Galan needs a host to exist, and you seem like the prime candidate."_

" _Look, Fox. There's something you should know. About what I said about the Outer Gods and…"_

" _It doesn't matter now. What matters is the here and now." He held the crucifix in front of Jason. "And right now, we can sure use someone like you two." Jason looked at Fox, then back at the crucifix. He reached out to take it, and Fox lowered it into his hand. "I don't know how it works, but I hope you can figure it out."_

"Hope I can figure it out. Well, maybe I can. Isn't that right, Galan?" He turned around and saw the Ultaran standing behind him. "You were supposed to be bonded with me, yet you chose Fox. Why?"

" _I did it to protect you."_

"From what?"

" _Malachi is not to be trusted. Whatever he says, whatever he promises, he will not live up to his end of the bargain he made with you."_

"So you tried to protect me from that by bonding with Fox, but you made an error. These people are incompatible with yours, aren't they?"

" _It's more than that. I can_ only _bond with you. I am the part of you that you created to act as a protector. You took from something, and made me from it, to act as they would. Now, it is up to you on whether or not to fulfill that role."_ Jason looked down at the crucifix in his hand, and smiled lightly. Clenching it, he turned back to look at the giant tearing the city apart. Galan came up from behind, and vanished as he was inches from Jason's body. Then, Jason was filled with a great heat, and his body was enveloped in light.

Falco ran across the road as the behemoth was chasing after him. He managed to grab the assault pack just before he jettisoned out of his cockpit and was trying to find some form of cover that wasn't destroyed. At this rate, the behemoth will tear the city apart in just under an hour. In the air, the two Arwings fired at the behemoth, but they could not deter it from its course. On the ground, Fox saw Falco's ship plummet, and summoned his own Arwing with his wrist communicator. In a moment, the fighter landed next to him and he jumped in, the canopy closing and Fox gripping the controls and lifting off of the ground. However, as he neared the besieged city, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and a bright light shot past him and into the city.

( watch?v=o8E7eD0IjDA)

The light veered upwards then down onto the ground, the sudden impact sending shockwaves through the ground. It was enough to make Falco stumble and fall as he looked back. Slippy and Peppy looked on, their Arwings floating in mid-air while the behemoth looked at the sudden apparition blankly. The light died, and a new form took its place, that of a kneeling Galan. The Ultaran stood back up to face the behemoth.

"Is that Fox?" Peppy asked.

" _Not quite,"_ came the reply over the Hare's headset. Peppy looked back and saw Fox coming up from behind.

"Fox! But if you're here, then who's…"

"Look, on his chest!" Slippy saw it, and understood. Inside the gem, Jason looked had his arms crossed in front of him as his eyes were closed, both his mind and the Galan's truly one. He saw what the Ultaran sees, and will act as he did. Galan got into a combat stance in front of the behemoth, and ran at it. Reacting on instinct, the giant reached up to swipe at him, but the Ultaran simply jumped up and twirled over the cumbersome thing. The thing turned in time to receive a knotty fist into its face, followed by a swift kick to its midsection. The attack sent it reeling back into a ruined building. For the first time in its life, its brain registered true pain, and then anger. With a bellow, the giant ran at him with arms outstretched. Galan gripped the giant by its arms and rolled onto his back, using its own momentum to propel it hundreds of feet away. It landed face-down on the ground while Galan kicked his feet out and landed on his feet and turned, facing the recovering giant with a combat stance. The giant picked up a ruined building and chucked it at the Ultaran, but Galan chopped it in half and the pieces went flying away harmlessly in different directions. On the ground, Falco was watching what was happening, and then saw several people running away from the warring titans. It looked like a family of four trying to find shelter when he called to them. They stopped and headed for him as he led them to where he was going. The giant picked up another chunk and threw it at Galan, who simply punched it, and the rubble went spraying harmlessly. However, the Ultaran was unawares of the stream of fire that erupted out of the giant's mouth. The attack caught him squarely in the chest and made him stumble back, gripping his chest in pain. When the giant fired again, Galan rolled out of the way as the flames struck a building and it exploded. The giant fired for a third time, but Galan raised his hand, and the stream of flames struck an unseen wall in front of him. Galan recovered, and brought his left hand to his chest, the hand closed into a knotty fist. With a shout, the Ultaran threw his hand outward, and an arrow-shaped energy wave was launched and sliced open the pale gray flesh of the giant's flank. It howled in pain, a black fluid seeping from the wound. It held its wound, trying to stop the flow. Galan got back into his combat stance, ready for another assault. This time, the giant had a new trick up its sleeve; the wing-like protrusions on its back began to bulge and writhe, and from the edge erupted membranous wings that flapped to get the bodily fluids off and dried in the air. Galan was caught off guard by this, and looked up as the giant lifted itself into the air as its large wings flapped. However, the Ultaran would not be outdone so easily. Bringing his fists to his sides and crouching slightly, Galan jumped up into the air and propelled himself through the air like a rocket through the sky, flying as easily as a jet. The giant looked behind and fired a stream of flames again, but like before, Galan brought his barrier up and blocked the attack. He then sent another energy arrow at the behemoth, slightly larger this time. It sliced through the wings as easily as paper, and the thing was sent bellowing to the ground. Falco was leading the family to one of the shelters when it hit the ground, and the building next to them trembled and tilted. Galan landed and faced the behemoth. It fired one last stream of flames before the fires in its gut finally ran out. The Ultaran decided to end this; he brought his arms together, then pulled them apart, much like he did last time when he faced the Kraken. However, this time he thrust his right arm through the stream of energy and it formed a shape, almost like a bow of blue light. Holding his right arm in front of himself, Galan took his left hand to the bow-like construct, and pulled back a thin stream of blue light, a shaft of gold forming between his hands. When he released the line, the golden arrow launched itself and pierced the behemoth. It wailed in pain as its entire body turned to light, then exploded into a shower of gold, vanishing from the world. Galan lowered his arms, the bow-construct dissipating. The stragglers from the crowd of running people stopped and looked up at the titan that had appeared in their midst. Galan looked over and saw the wreckage, and saw Falco with the family, but something else as well. It was then that Falco looked up and saw the falling upper half of the building, damaged from the behemoth's fall from the sky. The family looked up, and the parents hugged their children tight as Falco rushed to them to either try to get them out, or help shield the kids. All had their eyes shut as the building got too close to run from, and heard a loud crash. A few moments had passed, and nothing happened. Falco peeked out of an eye and looked up.

 _( watch?v=vYBNVcLEe6Y)_

Galan was holding the building up over the family and Falco in his arms, kneeling so as to have caught it in time. As he stood back up, the titan reached out with his mind to see if there were anyone alive inside, and felt that there were. Gently, he turned and set the upper half of the structure down on the ground as softly as he could. He looked back to see that the family and Falco were safe, and looked up to the sky. He levitated off the ground before being engulfed in a bright light and vanishing.

Amidst the rubble, Jason walked out. His body felt a little stiff and his chest burned, but he felt none the worse for wear. He saw the three Arwings soar by overhead and saw Falco, and the family. It was then that he decided it would be best to done his disguise and activated the holographic imager. Falco saw the wolverine guise and headed for him when he felt the family was safe enough.

From one of the few undamaged buildings left in the city, a figure had watched the battle that took place. It sent the Vl'Gor in hopes of obtaining the relic that the team had found, saving it the trouble of having to search for it itself. However, with the limited influence he had, he was only able to summon a lowly foot soldier when he needed a true warrior. However, next time, things will be different.


	9. Chapter 9

Brand New World

Chapter 9

"General, we're getting a transmission from the Great Fox."

"Put it on." General Pepper stood amid the command center as various technicians and operators worked at the consoles around him. The screen in front of him flickered to life as Peppy's face filled it. "Peppy, I hope you have good news for me."

" _Well if the destruction of that thing that was tearing Corneria City a new one counts as good news,"_ the hare replied. The wizened bloodhound felt relief flow through him as he heard this.

"Well thank God for that. Let me guess, our mysterious friend took care of it?"

" _How'd you guess?"_ Peppy asked, wearing a knowing smile. _"More than that, we found something from the remains of Andross's old lab. It might be what brought that…thing here in the first place."_

"Have it sent to the people handling that inter-dimensional crap. I'll be there presently."

" _At once, general."_ Peppy's face winked out, and Pepper turned to head out of the command room. Heading down the hall, he was accompanied by a duo of armed guards, both walking parallel, just a step behind, laser combines slung at the ready. From a side room, an officer came up, holding a PAD.

"General, I have the figures of troops lost in the last encounter,"

"Have it sent to me, via email. I'm busy."

"Of course, sir." military officials walked to and fro, but they took a second to stand out of the general's way and salute him, which he returned every second. His personal transport waited at the end of the corridor, perched on the landing pad. Both guards stopped at the door as the general walked out and climbed into his vehicle.

He was still a little woozy when he stepped back onto the hangar of the Great Fox. Falco jumped out of his Arwing beside him as Jason saw Fox, Peppy and Slippy walk up to them. "How you feeling, Jason?" Fox asked.

"Little dizzy, but fine."

"I'd still feel better if he made a visit to the med-center," Peppy replied. "After what happened last time with Fox, I'd sleep better."

"I agree. Jason, head down there."

"Fine."

"The rest of us, meet at the bridge while we head to the Hall of Science. We got a package to deliver." Jason turned away from the others as they headed for the bridge, turning to the medical bay with ROB waiting for him.

"I have been preprogrammed to run a series of tests and diagnoses on subject Jason Schneider." Jason dropped the wolverine guise, revealing his more human form.

"Let's just get this crap over with."

"So we're taking this box to the same people who ripped a new one in the fabric of time and space? Does anyone else think that's a little crazy?" Falco asked, slouching in a chair. The rest of the team were seated at other consoles while Fox took his place at the command chair.

"He has a point," Slippy replied. "Those guys brought Jason and Galan here. Also, they're partly responsible for what happened on Aquas and here."

"True, but if this can help them set things right, then what have we got to lose?" Peppy asked.

"Maybe everything," Fox murmured.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't completely trust them with this thing," Falco said, looking at Fox. "Their last pet project almost tore the planet apart, what do you think's gonna

happen when they get their hands on that box?"

"Subject's vitals and tests appear to be normal. Will continue with examinations." ROB worked away on the console while Jason lied on an examination bed as a hovering device slowly made its way upwards from his feet to his head. On the console, images of the human's internal organs, muscle and skeletal structure flashed as ROB typed in commands and questions into the medical computer. As he lied there, Jason closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

' _Jason….Jason…'_ He thought he felt his eyes open, and beheld a grand brilliance. A multitude of colors emanating from a single source while the ground he stood upon was covered with a soft, crimson mist. A figure stood in front of him, its back turned to him. But when the figure turned, Jason recognized him as Galan. Both locked their eyes for a moment, before Jason felt Galan's words in his mind. _'Long have we been a part of one another.'_

' _I made you when I was six years old, a hero I dreamed up of when I heard things go 'bump' in the night.'_

' _And yet, I stand before you, as real as the flesh on your bones.'_

' _But how? You're just a figment of my imagination! The-the Ultarans, the Vl'Gor, Kraken, Outer Gods, they're all just figments of my mind!'_

' _And here, in this realm, what you imagine, and have imagined, can and will take shape.'_

' _But why did you merge with Fox?"_

' _I was trying to protect you, from him.'_

' _You mean Malachi.'_

' _He's not to be trusted. He's unnatural, and there is something about this realm he is not telling us.'_

' _So what do we do?'_

' _We keep our senses open, at all times.'_

"So how's our patient doing?" Fox asked, looking through the window to the med center with Peppy. The Hare was holding a PAD that was being fed data by ROB from the medical computer.

"Certainly doing a lot better than you were. Must be because of his physiology." Peppy was scrolling down when he caught something. "Well that's interesting,"

"What is?"

"His synapses are firing off at an irregular pattern. Heck, his entire brain activity is different!"

"Is it because of the merging?"

"I'd have to run it against the data we got from you, but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say yes."

"So what, does that mean he's smarter now, too?"

"Probably," Peppy replied with a shrug. "We should be getting close, right? Let's get everyone down to the hangar so we can depart. That box is secured, right? Wouldn't want our new friend fainting right when we touch down."

"It's safe, Peppy. But I have to agree with Falco on this. They caused this mess, who's to say what might happen if we hand them that thing?"

"Well, the good general says hand it over."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Fox turned to head for the turbo lift as ROB guided the medical scanner over Jason, and permitted him to rise, handing him his shirt. In the back of his mind, Peppy can't help but agree with Fox and Falco, but at the same time, he feels there is no choice.

The ramp opened and slid down to reveal the Center of Science and Technology. It was a large, dome-shaped building with twin, tall spires on either side of it, while a large park and parking lot lay in front of it. People went in and out of the center, some scientists and others were just visiting, while some seemed to stop and look up at the newcomers who had arrived in the large Dreadnought-class ship that was docked in a special berthing-bay, where smaller ships were docked alongside it. Jason, already in his wolverine guise, followed the Fox and Falco while Peppy and Slippy fallowed from behind. Fox carried the bag that held the small box that was found in the remnants of Andross's old lab, and even though he wasn't feeling as bad as he was when he first saw it, Jason still felt a small, chilling dread in his spine whenever he cast his eyes on it. Inside the dome, Professors Amirs and Aeries were waiting for them, the lemur being more excited than his avian companion. "Good of you to come here. Do you have it?" He seemed a little more eager than usual, and Jason was a little put-off by this. When Fox handed him the bag, he looked inside while Aeries stepped forward.

"Sorry to drag you all the way over here, especially right after the incident in Corneria City."

"It's all good. We're just glad to be rid of that thing, whatever it is," Fox replied, dryly. Aeries seemed to appreciate his tone, and turned to Jason.

"We have some…interesting news that we would like to share with you. Professor Amirs?" The lemur looked up from the bag.

"Oh, right! Yes! Well then," he slung the bag over his shoulder. "We were able to repair the dimensional window here at the center, as expected, and had much better control of it as well after we opened it again…"

"Wait, wait, what?!" Jason asked.

"You opened the portal again?!" Fox asked. Both their voices were loud enough to make the people walking around them stop and look, making the lemur and Avian look rather uncomfortable.

"Please, keep your voices down!" Amirs insisted. "Just follow us, and I'll explain." The professors led the team away from the common area and down one of the halls leading to a spire. "Yes, we did open the portal again, but this time it was directed towards Earth. We wanted to gain some more knowledge of the world where Jason came from."

"What, one look wasn't enough for you people?!" Jason asked in an indignant tone. "You have to go ripping the fabric of space apart just to get what you want?!"

"Well, space wasn't the only thing that was ripped, so to speak," Aeries replied solemnly.

"What does that mean?" Fox asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Aeries replied, stopping at a door. He pressed a sequence into the key-pad next to it, and the door slid open. What the team saw next, especially Jason, made their jaws fall open. The room was barely large enough to hold the small, pale-blue painted house with the front lawn and metal fence. The house itself was very small, barely over fifty feet long, twenty feet high and just as wide with wooden boards covering up the brick underneath. The shingles were starting to loosen on the roof, and the pain was chipping in places, but for only $345 a month for rent, Jason thought it was a bargain. Certainly a much better bargain than staying in the dorms, and he had a place he felt he could call his own. Now, as he sees his home for over a year, sitting with half of the front lawn and fence haphazardly in the clean, science room, it looked like something out of a parody. Jason fell to his knees, his wolverine disguise dropping as he struggled to form words.

"My…my house…" he said softly at first. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!" His voice was loud enough to make the workers wearing clean suits look up in alarm while the scientists around them did the same. The rest of the team just stood, dumbfounded, at the sight of the house in a clean room. Amirs was the first to break the silence that followed while Aeries urged the personnel to return to work.

"When we reopened the portal, we decided to try for the address we found in your wallet, when you first came here and you were unconscious we did a little digging through your personal effects, and try to bring back a small sample of that place and observe your…environment to get a better idea of how you lived. Obviously there was a slight…miscalculation and we brought the entire domicile through on accident. We never meant to do this." Jason looked up at the lemur with a mix of horror and rage. Barely getting to his feet, his fists clenching tightly, he fought to rein in his emotions from his face, but was only semi-successful.

"I'm gonna kill you," he growled softly.

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" he stormed towards the lemur, his brow furrowed, fists almost swinging as Amirs backed away.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty here,"

"I'm gonna kill you, monkey boy!" Jason replied. It was at this that Amirs made a break for the house, actually leaping inside and shutting and locking the door behind him as Jason pounded on it from outside. However, Jason kicked the door in, breaking part of the frame, and seeing a rather terrified Amirs looking up at him. "I'm gonna…" He looked up, and saw all his old possessions. The dresser sitting next to the door, with its rows of DVDs, Blu Rays and games, while facing towards him was the entertainment center he set up, with his TV in the center, and his PS3 and PS2 side by side, and the various figures he collected over the years next to those, while a poster hung on the wall behind the TV. The Lazy-boy chair sat in front, the leg-holder still propped up die to it being broken and unable to close all the way. Beyond the den lied the small kitchenette and dining area which led to the only bathroom and two separate rooms. It felt like a lifetime since he had been in here. Amirs took this time to hurry out of the house where the rest of the team waited for him.

"You really should do something about him!" Amirs said to Fox, half-gripped with terror.

"Like what?" the Vulpine asked. After exploring the house a little bit more, seeing that almost everything was in its place, some things were gone like a couple of DVDs were missing, some personal items and other things, Jason stepped out of the house, looking around the large clean room. "How did all that fit in here?" Fox asked.

"With that," Aeries replied, pointing upwards. The dimensional portal was still active, albeit barely. The light from it was soft, almost dying. Jason walked out from under it to look up. "After bringing the house here, the window started to decay rapidly before stopping in this state. We aren't able to see on the other side anymore, but we are picking up signals from Jason's world."

"What kind of signals?" Peppy asked.

"Radio signals, I'd imagine. Maybe their so-called internet is spilling into here somehow, could be television signals…who really knows? We haven't had a lot of time to analyze them."

"Who authorized the reopening?" Peppy asked.

"I did." All eyes were focused on the door, and General Pepper walked forward, his cap under his arm. "I authorized it, so we can at least try to learn a little bit more about what we are dealing with." As Pepper walked forward, Jason locked eyes with the blood hound. "You may not agree with me, but don't forget who helped backed this project in the first place. In essence, I'm the reason why you are here, Jason. And right now, we need more information than what you gave us. And if the only way to learn more is to reopen the window, then so be it." Jason didn't say a word, just held the glare with the general, until the blood hound looked away towards the rest of the team. "I trust you handed the box over to them."

"We already have it," Amirs replied, holding the bag.

"It's a mistake!" Jason said harshly.

"It's ours to make!" Pepper replied.

"Not with items from my world, not when you're screwing around with my world!" Jason's hand went to the crucifix on his chest, his ire rising. "I won't let you!" His fist glowed hotly, as it looked like he was about to summon Galan again. The Star Fox team gathered close to the general as he stood firmly, even took a couple of steps towards the human.

"If you believe that you should stop us, then do it. But the only way you will is over my dead body." His fist trembled and the glow intensified as it looked like he was going to wrench the cross from his neck.

" _STOP!"_ a loud voice commanded. A bright light exploded in front of the house, and a shape took form in it, becoming the shape like that of a man, with a bright white aura about him. His head turned to face Pepper and Jason, walking towards them with purpose. _"Jason, let them have the Arca Fhtagn."_

"Galan," Jason whispered, his hand falling from the cross."You know what that box is _,_ what it will do!"

" _Yes, but I also know that no human can go near it. It is next to useless to you because of this barrier. Only they can use it."_

"And let them cause further problems?! The helped bring the Outer Gods here!"

" _Unwittingly, yes._ _However, it is best to let them atone for their mistakes. And the first step is to let them have the Arca Fhtagn. You know as well as I do that there are others here who have set their eyes on it! Why do you think the Vl'Gor was summoned here? And it will be the first of many to try and twist this realm into their likeness!"_ Galan held out a hand, and another luminescence formed, floating above the palm of the open hand. This too, took form, and as the rest of the team and the workers and scientists gathered round to see, they could see that the orb separated itself into ten smaller orbs, two being the center of eight, while three other fragments took the shape of letters. They recognized this as a model of the Lylat System. Even the orbs started to look like the planets orbiting the larger star Lylat, while the smaller star Solar orbited around Lylat the closest. Even th nebulas were made, and the model swelled as it rose higher above Galan. He pointed to the planet that looked like Aquas, and its shine reduced, till it looked like a solid black marble. _"Already the Outer Gods have taken this planet, and soon the rest of this system will fall, becoming the first outpost in their invasion of taking this realm."_

"How long?" All eyes were on Fox as he stepped forward. "How long do we have before they completely take over?"

" _At most, only a week. That is, if they get their hands on the Arca Fhtagn."_ Galan turned back to Amirs, who held the bag. _"It is vital to their plans that they obtain it."_

"What is it?" Peppy asked.

" _A means of opening a larger portal without the need of freshly killed bodies, for the evil power within it is powerful enough to open a permanent gateway between their world and yours."_

"So what should we do with it then?" Galan looked back to Fox.

" _Keep it safe. Keep it hidden, and for God's sake, do NOT open it! If you do, then the Outer Gods will be able to find it that much quickly."_ Amirs took another look at the bag, then back at Galan. _"The Vl'Gor was the first. Next, they will summon a much more powerful opponent. Be ready."_ Galan vanished in a brilliant flash of light, the diagram of the Lylat System vanishing as well, leaving the human standing at empty air, feeling for the first time in a long while, unsure about himself.

The hurricane that formed in the lower regions of Corneria pushed itself upward, towards the largest continent on the planet where Corneria City lied.

The time was coming. If they were to wait, it would be too late to do anything about the Ultaran, especially with the coming storm. They have to kill him here and now, before he gains anymore power. The figure looked down at the ruined floor in a ruined building in Corneria City, the Sacred Circle already formed in the blood of a murdered innocent, one he didn't have to kill himself since the Vl'Gor provided him with hundreds, if not thousands. Archaic symbols decorated outside and inside the circle as the figure began to chant in a language that has never been spoken before in this realm, and lifted its arms up towards the dusk-filled sky. The chanting became louder, more reverent, and an unholy glow emanated from the circle, and pulsed like a heartbeat. Wind blew, and the sky darkened, as though the coming storm had arrived. Across from him, the floor cracked, and something burst through the concrete: An anthropoid figure stood before the cloaked being, arms folded. It was covered in a type of ebony armor that seemed to belong to some lost Dark Age, with a large sword attached to his back. Its face was concealed in a helmet in the visage of a snarling dragon, fangs extended.

" _What is your need, oh lowly summoner?"_ It asked in a gravelly voice. The figure looked up, its labor complete.

"There is one here who stands in the way of our masters. One who has killed countless of your kin. The Ultaran, Galan!"

" _Galan…"_ its voice seemed to growl like a volcano as it spoke. _"Where is he?"_

"If you want Galan, you will have to bring him to yourself."

" _Very well. But know this, lowly one. I do this NOT for the benefit of the ones you presume to be our masters. I do this, for myself."_ The armored being lowered its head, and slowly vanished into the air. All the while, the hooded figure felt a smile creep on his face.

"So what's gonna happen to his house?" Slippy asked.

"I guess they'll just keep it there," Peppy replied. Both Hare and Amphibian saw the human looking out of the viewport as the Great Fox lifted up off of the docking berth, and the CST. Since they got paid for the experiment that brought Jason to their world, as well as getting paid extra for Aquas and the Vl'Gor, the Star Fox team often goes on a brief sabbatical to rest and recover after getting the job done. Fox was already looking to book rooms in a hotel on Zoness, the popular pleasure planet. A couple weeks on the planet should be enough, but of course Falco would never want to leave, and it might be a good experience for Jason as well. And just in time, too: A large hurricane was making its way towards the city. Almost half of it was in ruins, so the refugees will have to rely on the underground shelters, like last time when Andross attacked. As Jason stood and watched the CST shrink, He can't help but feel that something, at least something, should be done for his old home, rather than just leave it there in the clean room. At least, however, he was able to take some of his old stuff with him. Despite this, the one thought keep nagging at the back of his head; If all of this is like a dream world, like Malachi said, then how could his house be here? Then again, Galan told him not to trust what Malachi said, which he found to be sage advice the more he thought about it. A great light materialized in front of the CST, making everyone look up in surprise, especially when it started to take on a shape that resembled a man. The light receded, and the armored-clad figure floated up above the center, arms folded across its chest. It lifted one hand in front of its face, an orb of luminescence forming, and then threw that orb down, towards the CST.

( watch?v=QpM4l8cp6n0)

It struck the parking lot, sending vehicles and people flying upwards and in different directions, screaming, in a large explosion that all but turned the parking lot into a smoldering crater. From the Great Fox, the commotion drew the team from the consoles to the view port, until Fox brought the image up on the larger view screen up front. The parking lot was indeed destroyed, while a hovering figure formed another ball of luminescence and chucked it at the running throng of panicked people, creating another creator behind them as they continued to run in fear of their tormentor.

"OK, what the hell is that?" Falco asked, pointing at the screen.

"Not sure, but it looks like a person," Fox replied.

" _It is the enemy,"_ A voice replied. The team whirled and saw Galan, in his non-corporeal form, standing just behind Jason, walking towards the screen. _"The enemy has decided to send one of their best to challenge."_

"Challenge who?" Peppy asked.

"Us," Jason said. "He's been sent to challenge us, hasn't he?"

"Well if he wants to take on the Star Fox team," Slippy began.

"He isn't here for you," Jason replied.

"But you just said,"

"I think, What Jason means is Slippy, is that that thing is here to challenge him and Galan. Am I right?" Peppy asked. Galan looked at the Hare, and nodded.

" _It's a member of one of the most powerful warrior sects in the realms. The Ultarans fought them when they were forced to fight us by the Outer Gods. Many on both sides were lost. I recognize it by the pattering on its armor. He's a member of the Draco Sectoral, the Sect of the Dragon. He's here to settle a score with me."_

"Why you?" Fox asked. Galan Looked at Jason, and he turned back into an orb and flew right into the human, or more specifically, the cross on his neck. Jason took one look at the team around him, and seemed to smile. He turned, and headed down towards the turbo-lift, followed by Fox and Slippy.

"Fox, wait!" Peppy called. "This is between them!"

"If that thing picks a fight with one of us, he picks a fight with all of us!" Fox replied. With that, Fox and Slippy got onto the turbo-lift following Jason, soon to be followed by Falco and Peppy.

The lowly life forms swarmed away from him in panic, as all lowly life forms should. He had little time to deal with them, and waste none more than is necessary. However, _his_ love for the lower forms should drive him to him any moment now.

" _Draco!"_ The armored form halted, then turned to face the floating, silvery figure in front of him.

" _Galan…"_ the armored one hissed.

" _Draco. Leave these people alone. Your grievance is with me!"_

" _My grievance is with whomever I please, but you're the one who killed my kin."_

" _We've all killed others on either side. You've killed my own, we killed your own."_

" _Yes, as it is true in war. But, I must find out for myself. I must find out, if the title you bear is fitting enough."_

" _What title is that?"_

" _Iras Tempastas Deus,"_ The figure got into a fighting stance as he said this, and this prompted Galan to do the same. However, the figure pulled the sword that was attached to its back out of its sheath, and wielded it in one hand. The sword looked like great sword, with the blade looking to be made out of the blackest metal, the hilt having a serpent's head on either side, the mouths open and fangs extended, ready to bite. Seeing this blade, Jason, inside Galan's form, felt himself recoil.

' _How do we fight against something like that?'_

' _By fighting fire with fire,'_ Galan replied.

' _How?'_

' _Just concentrate, and imagine.'_ Jason did imagine, and felt Galan's hand closed into a fist. He looked down, and saw a light blue blade come out of Galan's forearm, just above the hand.

" _So, your avatar is learning to adapt to your body. Well let us give him his first lesson."_

( watch?v=DBrDAsKBZBY)

Draco charged forward, and Galan, being half-guided by Jason, barely brought his guard up in time to ward off the blow with his own blade. The black metal struck the blue-white luminescence, and sparks were thrown as both tried to push the other back. Galan brought his leg up and kicked the knight in the arm, knocking him away and rushing at the knight with his arm raised high, preparing to swing it downward upon his helm. However, the knight reacted and blocked with his own sword, barely stopping the deathblow in time. _"Not bad! Now I know your avatar is willing to kill if he's putting forth this much effort. Why not let him take control so I can see what he can really do!"_ Inside Galan, Jason can feel the muscles in his arm flex, as though they were being used, as he viewed things through Galan's eyes. Suddenly, the view from Galan's eyes looked as though he were seeing through his own eyes, and was so caught off-guard that the blow from the knight's fist actually hurt, and the plummet from the sky when he hit the ground also hurt. When Jason rubbed his head, he found he was moving Galan's body, as though he himself were Galan.

' _What is…'_

' _I decided to let you handle this, but I will help you.'_

" _What?! But, Galan, I don't…"_

' _You are a soldier, are you not? You were trained not only by your army, but by your friends, your father, and now,_ I _shall help you. Now, prepare yourself!'_ Jason, in Galan's body, looked up, and barely moved away in time as the knight crashed to the pavement, making the crater where Galan fell even larger. The knight, kneeling with his sword imbedded in the rubble, stood up and pulled his large sword out, resting it on his shoulder as he regarded the Ultaran that was now being run by the human.

" _I see Galan took my words literally. Too bad, that means I can't go all out on you. Oh well, a cheap victory is a victory nonetheless."_ The knight got into a wide combat stance, holding the sword above his head while resting the tip of the blade on the wrist of his left hand, which was outstretched, the tip of the blade pointed straight at him. Jason formed the light blade again, and held the blade up, like the knight, but instead didn't let the blade rest and kept it ready. Without warning, the knight surged forward and tried to thrust, only to have Jason/Galan step out of the way at the last possible moment and swing vertically downward, slashing across the knight's back. However the blade did little, if any, noticeable damage to the armor. The knight retaliated by swinging his blade upward, downward, thrusting, while Jason/Galan was on the defensive, ducking, dodging, and parrying, waiting for the right time to strike. The knight got lucky and got in a thrust that, while missing his body, managed to cut his torso, in between the ribs. As Jason/Galan backed away, the Ultaran looked down at his wound, and saw that he bled light, which wafted upwards from the cut like a vapor. He placed his hand on it, and in a moment the wound was fully healed.

" _Time to end this,"_ Jason said, his voice sounding a little like Galan's. His blade retracted and his form glowed, his arms tucked into his body.

" _And what do you hope to gain by expanding yourself?"_ the knight asked.

" _I'm gonna squish you like a bug, see if that works,"_ Jason/Galan replied.

" _I wouldn't advise it,"_ the knight replied, resting his sword on his shoulder again. _"Even if you were to increase your size, I won't, and it will be just like trying to swat a fly, in a city of anthills. Eventually, the ants are going to get agitated, and will storm out to sting you to death, do you understand?"_ Jason hesitated for a second, then put forth more power.

" _Who has time to listen to your bullshit analogies?!"_ he replied, his form glowing and expanding. However, instead of his fifty-meter height, he was only fifty feet tall. However, he still looked down at the knight as though he were an insect, and swung his fist down into the pavement where he stood. However, the knight was able to move away fast enough to avoid the blow. Jason/Galan looked to where he rolled, and saw him duck into an alleyway. He charged energy into his hands, and threw it as a ball of light that barely fit between the buildings. The knight looked up in surprise, and was struck by the ball, knocking him right into a brick wall that left a visible imprint of his body before slumping to the ground. The knight rose, using his sword to help him up as he was getting over the force of the attack.

" _Not bad. I underestimated you. But no longer!"_ The knight surged forward and his body was covered in a black and red aura. He leapt at the Ultaran, who deftly moved out of his way as he crashed into the building behind him. The building then exploded, sending rubble and debris falling everywhere. Jason/Galan put up a light blue bubble around himself that covered half a kilometer, saving most of the people from the falling death. However, from the smoke and dust walked another figure, this one rivaling Jason/Galan in size. It was the same knight as before, but his armor was different. The plates on his chest and back had wing-like designs on them, his gantlets ended with a wyrm's extending over the fist, as though they were going to swallow his hands. The helm was a little different too, in that the mouth of the dragon no longer had a lower jaw, and was just a face plate that had blood-red eyes glowing from behind a visor that would chill any who looked upon them. His sword was replaced. Instead, he held a blade that was attached to a shield in his hands. _"I haven't used this form in quite a while, and you just gave me the perfect excuse to use it. For that, let me thank you by giving you a warrior's death!"_ Jason/Galan extended his own blade and barely parried off the down-swing that would have cleaved him in two. Draco made a horizontal slash which Jason/Galan avoided by rolling out of the way, but it cut a sky-scraper in half, and sent it toppling into other buildings. Jason/Galan retaliated by going on the offensive and forcing Draco to use his weapon as a shield. While it did come with a shield, a combined weapon like that would prove to be almost unwieldy and awkward in close quarters, especially with buildings all around them. As Jason/Galan pressed the attack with swings and thrusts of his blue-white energy blade, the knight kept his guard up, and reached for something under the shield with his free hand. In one motion, he bashed the shield against Galan's blade and pulled his own sword out of the shield. Now armed with two weapons, Draco took a more appropriate defensive stance with his shield held in front and the blade of his sword resting on the edge of the shield, . which Jason/Galan saw had an emblem in the shape of a dragon on it, and was as black as the sword and armor. However, Draco was not merely going to use the shield for defensive purposes. He surged forward, and used the shield to bash Jason/Galan in the face, sending the Ultaran back into a building and leaving a large imprint. The Ultaran shook his head, clearing the fuzziness and spots, and barely rolled out of the way as Draco slashed the building in half. The knight raised the sword up again to swing it down, but Jason brought up his left arm to guard, and the black blade struck the forearm, or rather, it almost did, but a slight, light blue aura covered the Ultaran's left arm. Caught off guard, the knight left himself open to an attack as Jason/Galan struck Draco's shield with his left arm, knocking it away and slashing downward as hard as he could with his blade. This time, the blade bit deep, and a large cut was visible going down the chest plate that seared and smoked. However, as they two fought, the clouds began to darken without them knowing as the hurricane began to come in from the sea. The Star Fox team, already scrambled in their fighters, were flying over the combat zone as both knight and Ultaran had locked swords.

(end)

"What do we do now, Fox?" Slippy asked.

"If we attack, we could end up hurting more people than saving," Peppy commented.

"Jeez, I hate being in situations like this, where I'm just forced to watch!" Fox shared Falco's view. Sitting here and doing nothing while a personal war raged below was not what Star Fox was meant to do. And yet, innocent lives were at stake. If they were to intervene, how high could the cost be? He heard a light tap on his canopy, and looked up at the darkening sky to see the first drops of rainfall. Great, could this day get any worse, he though. Draco kicked Jason/Galan in the ribs, sending him crashing into a building, and then slashed downward on his chest. The Ultaran groaned loudly in pain, falling to the ground, holding his wound as his blade went back into his arm. The knight's blade burned coldly as green flames were ignited on the sword, and he swung downward, scorching the ground where Jason/Galan had lied, but the Ultaran rolled out of the way barely in time. He extended his blade again, but he was feeling tired, exhausted, after spending so much energy trying to fight off his more experienced opponent. He couldn't even reform his shield. Jason/Galan surged forward, but Draco merely blocked his swing with his shield, and stabbed the Ultaran in the midsection, getting a choked gasp out of him. The team saw this, and Fox's first reaction was to surge down there and unleash everything he had on the armor-clad enemy. In fact, he did just that, followed by the rest of the team as they made strafing runs and fired twin lasers and charged shots. However, Draco brought up a red energy bubble that deflected the attacks off of it. The blade, still burning, seared the silvery hide of the Ultaran as the blade sliced through to the other side, sticking out of the back of the Ultaran. Jason fought to hold on, to not let his vision be blurred, but his eyes went dark, and he felt himself fall, with Galan's words lightly echoing in his ears, but he could not make out what he was saying. The Ultaran had fallen to the ground, his hand over his wound as both the Soul and Mind Gems went dark, and his eyes faded. Without a word, Draco sheathed his blade on his back with his shield, and turned away, still maintaining the energy bubble around him while the Star Fox team made strafing runs on him. All the while, Fox was feeling his anger mount. First, he lost a team member, now he can't kill the scum who killed him! It's like what happened to his father all over again. Up above, lightning danced all around them, some seemingly striking the ground. Where he lied, the Ultaran didn't even twitch, didn't breathe, as the light show went on. Within, Jason felt himself succumb to a deep, dark pit, one that had no end. In the pit, he kept hearing a voice. It sounded so faint, but yet seemed so familiar. It was soft, and soothing, and it sounded like…

"Tasha," Jason's eyes snapped open, and the Ultaran weakly raised his hand to the sky.

( watch?v=L32OIxY-EPU)

Draco stopped in his steps, and looked back at the Ultaran, seeing his hand reaching for the sky. The Star Fox team also stopped in their attack, following the gaze of the night, and beheld what was transpiring. Lightning danced and struck the ground around the Ultaran, and even struck him, the bolts hitting the Soul Gem on his chest! The wound vanished with each bolt that struck, and Jason/Galan stood up once more, his wounds completely gone.

"What the hell…" Falco started. "What just happened?"

"The lightning, the lightning hit him and he's standing again," Peppy replied. Slippy, using the scanner on his HUD, took readings, and found something.

"It's the plasma! He's absorbing the plasma from the lightning and the storm to revitalize himself!"

"So this guy runs on plasma?" Falco asked. All the while lightning bolts continued to strike him, but Jason/Galan paid them no attention. The knight, however, felt himself feeling amused, even elated, at the turn of events.

" _So it's true. I had heard rumors, legends, but to actually see it!"_ The Ultaran walked forward as Draco spoke. _"It is said that the first Ultaran was born in the eye of a great and might storm, the lightning giving him shape and form. And when he was born, it was said that he was imbued with God and heaven's wrath! Hence the title, Iras Tempastas Deus!"_ Jason/Galan stopped just in front of Draco, not saying a word. _"Time to see if the avatar is still worthy of the god."_ As Draco reached for his sword, Jason/Galan surged forward, as fast as light, and struck the knight in the stomach with a knotty fist. The force of the blow was enough to knock Draco off his feet, and into the building behind him several kilometers away. The knight pulled himself out of the building, and with a growl, surged forward with his sword drawn. Jason/Galan didn't move, didn't flinch, as the knight surged towards them. However, when he got close enough, the Ultaran cocked his fist behind his head and threw his fist at the knight. The fist connected with the sword and shattered it into thousands of small fragments of ebony. Looking down at his sword, dumbfounded, Draco was caught unawares when he was assaulted by a flurry of punches and kicks to his body, torso, face, and head. He felt strong hands on his shoulders force him to lean forward as a powerful arm wrap around his neck and a knee make solid contact with his stomach several times, hard enough for him to start spitting blood and vomit almost at the same time. Jason/Galan pushed him back up, then spun around, his foot raised in a spin-kick that made contact with the left side of Draco's helm, and sending the knight flying into a building, through it, and into another one. Woozy, Draco unsteadily picked himself up off of the ground, and saw the Ultaran coming for him. That was when he decided to take the fight off of the ground and flew into the air, with the Ultaran in close pursuit. The Star Fox team decided to follow close behind, watching the Ultaran sending golden, crescent-shaped energy bolts from his hands at the retreating knight. The crescents cut through his armor, and he was forced to turn back and face his pursuer, retaliating by holding his shield in front of him to ward off the attack, and to send a torrent of green flame from the dragon symbol. The Ultaran easily avoided the attack and came up from beneath, landing an uppercut that sent Draco flying upwards, and then back down to the ground, creating a larger crater than before. The storm still raging around him, the Ultaran reached out to take in more lightning bolts, the electricity crackling on and around his arms. He brought his arms to his body, the hands almost touching the Soul Gem as energy arced and danced between them.

" _PLASMIUM…CANNON!"_ At the shout, the Ultaran thrust his arms downward, at the inert form of the stunned Draco, as he looked up and saw the bright light of plasma energy racing for him. He couldn't muster the strength to move out of the way in time as it hit him, and he was bathed in a surge of nearly immeasurable power, ripping away at his armor and body.

" _My weapons and armor were useless in the end, for every blow he gave back ten-fold, and yet I don't regret it,"_ he says this as the stream energy still poured on him. _"You hear me Galan, I fought the strongest Ultaran, and I have no regrets!"_ The knight laughed aloud as he said this, welcoming the blast of light that extinguished his life in a blaze of brilliance. The light was so blinding, that it seemed as though a second sun were born in the heart of the city. And when it died, there was nothing left but a crater.

(end)

Jason/Galan, still floating in the sky, looked down at where Draco had been, wondering why the knight was so content in the end.

' _You gave him a fight most can only dream of, and a most beautiful death. To him, it was the greatest compliment anyone could have given him.'_ Galan's voice in the back of his head made him flinch slightly, but he still accepted it. He saw his teammates floating in the sky with him, and felt the Great Fox high above the storm, and led the team back home.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Peppy said, getting out of the Arwing as the rest of the team followed suit.

"Could have gone worse?!" Falco asked, incredulously. "Those two just tore Corneria City a freaking new one! And then he gets stabbed in the gut, and almost died, and by sheer luck, he resurrected himself with lightning bolts! And then he blew that guy straight to hell, while taking a chunk of the city with him!" As he spoke, Jason walked forward, and Fox caught sight of him, and walked forward. Jason braced himself for a reprimand, but found the fox lightly embracing him. Confused, Jason rooted at the spot when Fox broke away.

"How you feeling?"

"Uh, great I think. I just got hit by at least several million volts of electricity, so I'm gonna have that in my system for a while."

"Well you can walk that off," Fox replied. "Better than having you dead, any day."

"Yeah," Jason replied. "Anyway, I think I can use a vacation."

"You ain't the only one. In fact, let's head up and let me show you some of the prime vacation spots here in Lylat." As both human and vulpine walked to the turbo-lift, Peppy looked back to see Falco arguing with Slippy about maintenance, and then shrugged with a slight smile.

' _At least there's some quiet in the storm.'_

Fichina, known as a frozen wasteland of a world, lies near the edge of the Lylat system. On its surface, the frozen water has formed into mountainous glaciers and valleys, with sparse vegetation tough enough to eke out a survival on the harsh planet. However, they aren't the only ones on the planet. A Cornerian military outpost had been stationed there to serve as a lookout for enemy attacks, and as a guard for the scientists there who are conducting experiments and research into turning the planet into a garden-world, much like Corneria, by terrafroming its surface and melting all that frozen water. A hover-jeep skirted the surface of the ice as it made a b-line for one of the larger glaciers. Inside, a Canine and Hare worked the controls while a Feline busied herself at the radio and scanning station. "Slow down, we're coming up on it!"

"Alright," the Canine replied. The hover-jeep slowed to a crawl as the Feline tuned the transmitter, and picked it up again, the same transmission she'd been picking up since last night, when she stumbled onto it by accident. The hover-jeep stopped, and the Canine and Hare, dressed in heavy parkas and cold-weather gear, set out into the snow and ice, accompanied by the Feline. "Who the hell would want to live out here?" the Canine asked.

"No one sane, that's for sure," the Hare replied. "Which, given the present company," The Feline made a face, and with her portable transmitter, headed towards the source of the transmission. "Lord, few things can warm me up in a place like this," he said, watching the Feline walk away, especially when his eyes was on her shapely rear.

"Yeah, yeah, what's it said about Hares and multiplying again?" The Canine asked with a grin on his muzzle. The Feline stopped just short of the glacier, and waved the two over to her. Upon reaching her, they saw what she did; a large, dark shape in the ice, probably larger than their own base.

"What is that?" the Hare asked.

"Looks like something buried under the ice," the Canine replied, kneeling down to brush some of the snow off the ice to get a better look. Something was indeed buried down there, probably for centuries, given how deep it must be.

"Look!" The Hare and Canine looked up and saw what the Feline saw, buried in the ice next to the larger shape. It looked vaguely anthropomorphic, given the outline, but not much can be made from it. It was buried almost as deeply as the other shape.

"We better report this back to base, and get some drilling equipment up here!" the Hare exclaimed, heading back to the hover-jeep.

( watch?v=meU2gAU7Xss)

The Feline knelt down, brushing the snow off of the ice, trying to get a better look at the thing within, but all she saw was a shadow.


End file.
